


The Second Time We First Met

by SesshomaruFanLove



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFanLove/pseuds/SesshomaruFanLove
Summary: He left to discover new lands, but when he returned nearly a decade later, he realizes that she isn't the same child he once knew.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story. Owned and created by Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1

In the middle of a field, just past the thick forest, a gracefully beautiful woman sat peacefully alone humming a melody to herself. Her hair, the color of the night sky, shined as marvelous as the stars. Skin like porcelain, beautifully intricate with no blemishing caused from working in the sunlight. Her lithe body was draped in a simple pink kimono that dressed with a dark green obi, which showcased every single one of her womanly curves, and a simple brown apron tied around her waist to keep her silk clothing protected from normal daily work.

Her time was usually occupied with the daily chores of picking many different medicinal plants that grew in this particular field and patches near the stream that flowed through the forest. Living with the village High Priestess came with a lot of care taking of the villagers, so picking these different plants was very necessary.

After she believed the basket to be filled with an adequate amount of medicinal plants, she was satisfied with her work. Therefore, she decided to lean against a large and inviting tree that was nearby. Picking herbs can become very tiring, so she chose to rest a while before heading back to the village.

“Today is such a beautiful day. I just have a good feeling about it.”

She spoke out loud to herself as her eyes closed, and began to drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

“Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you so much for my new kimono! I really believe it is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen!"

The dog demon prince stared at his young ward as she admired her new gift. He knew Rin was a very grateful child, and to see the level of happiness that she expressed, he knew that it was all worth the effort to gift her such a beautiful kimono.

He stared at her face, the way her cheeks lit up as she admired the color, the way her hair bounced back and forth when she moved. He began to notice a change in her body and how she was not a small child anymore; even her scent had changed a bit.

Rin had just turned 13 the previous Fall, and he felt the need to gift her something. He pondered about how she would grow even more very soon as she was reaching human adulthood. He wasn’t one to observe nor care about the aging process of humans, but he did understand that they aged and died extremely fast in comparison to a demon, such as himself.

Rin wasn’t just any human, she was Sesshomaru's whole world. Even though he willingly placed her in the care of the Priestess to raise her until she reached the proper age of adulthood, he couldn’t help but feel a duty to make sure she was properly clothed. Expensive silk kimonos were what he believed she deserved and that is only what she wore. On his travels of the land, he would occasionally bring a new gift for Rin, but every year around the season of her birth, she would receive a new kimono. Each one, more beautiful than the last one, and as she grew closer to being a woman, the kimonos became more and more extravagant.

There is something different about Rin.

He thought.

She has become quite beautiful over the years…

He stopped himself in the middle of his thought.

He realized he felt an attraction towards Rin.

That bothered him.

He decided to push that thought in the back of his mind for now and spend the rest of the afternoon with her. They watched the flowers sway back and forth with the wind, almost as if the plants were dancing with the invisible force. She spoke about her studies and learning the differences between poisonous plants and healthy plants, and how to make medicines with the correct ones. Her experiences learning to help birth the newborn children that are born in the village. She also spoke about missing her Lord Sesshomaru and memories of traveling with him. Her cheeks blushed and she looked to her folded hands to avoid eye contact out of shyness.

“Rin.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“It is time for me to take my leave.”

Brown eyes grew wide with her head whipping back up to make direct eye contact with golden ones.

“Oh.. Y.. Yes, of course, My Lord.”

With that said, the dog prince stands to his feet and looks off towards the sun setting in the distance.

“I won’t be returning for quite some time. I plan to travel to new lands I have yet to see...”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud crack from the sky woke the young woman from her peaceful slumber with a shocking jolt. Her heart could be heard pounding against her chest and breathing was slightly jagged.

I dreamt about him again..

The first drop fell onto her face, and she knew it was time for her to hurry herself back to the hut that she shared with the high priestess. Leaning forward so she was propped up on her knees, she extended her arm to collect her basket that was full of the medicinal plants she picked a short time ago.

“I hope I get home before it really comes down hard.”

With fast footing but never losing her grace, the woman sprints through the dense forest till she reaches her shared hut. The rain luckily wasn’t coming down terribly hard, but she was grateful to make it home before catching sickness.

“Lady Kaede, I’ve returned.”

Rin spoke as she walked past the doormat and noticed a pot of soup being cooked by her caretaker. She looked around but noticed she was alone. Checking in both rooms of the hut, she couldn’t find the old woman anywhere.

“Lady Kaede? Hmm. She must have stepped out for a moment. I hope everything is alright.”

With that said, Rin began to put away the herbs she picked earlier in the day and then went to check on the soup. The aroma always made her feel warm inside and comfortable with her life living as the priestess’ apprentice.

Though she was happy in the village, a piece of her felt missing. She felt alone and at times wished for love and companionship. Most of the village men were attracted to her but none of them even dared to attempt to court her. She understood why. When she was younger she had a crush or two on a few of the village boys, including Kohaku at one point. Every time she thought that one of them might want to hold her hand, they would always say they had to leave. As she reached the age to become married and have children, she understood why they avoided her.

In a small village with little money and being raised by a single priestess, it was assumed that Rin was already being courted by someone of royal status. With all of the different kimonos she has worn through the years, she is taken care of by someone other than the old priestess. Therefore none of the single village men would ever

approach her believing they could not afford such expensive items to win her affections.

After reaching the age of twenty, she had already given up on the idea of becoming someone’s wife or mother. She spent her days working on perfecting recipes for different medicines, and teaching the village children how to read and write. She was fortunate that Lady Kaede began to teach her when she was a small child. The Priestess explained that it was wise to always want to learn new things, and Rin listened to everything that was taught to her.

At night, when all things have stirred down and sleep took over the small village, Rin would hike to a peak just past where the shrine of the priestess Kikyo stood. She has done this ritual of hers every week since she came to live with Lady Kaede. She was able to reach a very remote peak that was hidden by thick vegetation, she would sit against the trees and stare at the moon for hours.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I did not mean to make ye worry, my child."

As the old woman walked up to the soup pot, Rin rose to her feet to help the old priestess sit near the fire.

“I Thank ye.”

Rin gave a usual glowing smile that always made her cheeks turn to a soft pink color.

“Lady Kaede, where did you go to? I came back from picking herbs and I saw soup cooking, but you were not in the hut.”

After assisting the old woman, she went back to her original position and set her focus on her caretaker.

“I stepped out to speak with InuYasha.”

“Oh. I hope everything is alright with him and Kagome.”

“Aye, yes my child. It is over matters that you need not to concern yourself over.”

With that said, Rin didn’t press on any further. She trusted and respected the old priestess, so that was the sign, we speak no more of the matter.

“Did ye find the weeds I ask for? I know it is a little more difficult as we get closer to the fall season.”

With a smile and a nod towards the old woman.

“Yes, I did actually. Right at the edge of the forest in the open field, there was still a good amount of plants growing in that area.”

“Good.”

As the priestess began to pour soup into the bowls for the both of them to eat their evening meal, she gave a sad glare towards Rin.

“Lady Kaede, are you alright?”

“Aye. Are you still going through with your plans?”

Handing Rin her bowl, she doesn’t quite let go, but instead the tips of their fingers touch and stay frozen for a moment.

“Yes, Lady Kaede. I know you aren’t happy about my choice, but I promise that I will return once I finish.”

“Rin. Just promise me that you never put your guard down and to use your skills. I believe in you and your abilities to take care of yourself…”

After releasing her grip of Rin’s bowl, Kaede picked up her own to sip of the hot broth. She set the bowl back down on the small table next to her.

“Forgive me. I worry because I care for ye as though ye came from my own body. I cannot help but be concerned over your safety.”

Rin smiled with a gloss in her eyes from the love she felt for Lady Kaede. She views the woman as a mother and loves her as though she was the woman who birthed her. It did not matter to her, that her twenty-second birthday was nearing in the coming spring and the old woman still calls her child.

“I promise, Lady Kaede. I should only be gone one month.”

Both continue to finish their meal and then clean their dishes. After making sure everything was put back in their places, Rin said her goodnights to the priestess and went into the room that was her side of the large hut.

Once her fire was lit and the room became very warm and relaxing, Rin began to undress into her sleeping yukata. After unrolling her futon, she went over onto a small shelf that held many rice paper scrolls. Picking up the one that was sealed, she went over towards the fire and sat down. Making sure to be wrapped in a blanket to keep her warm, the weather was becoming colder in the night, whereas during the day time, it is warm enough not to need winter clothes yet. Though this night so far has been the coldest yet, indicating to Rin that she better pack for a cold journey.

Once she felt she was comfortable enough and the fire no longer needed assistance, she broke the red seal on the scroll and unfolded it until the whole length was stretched out.

Rin,

I have decided my travels to other lands is over. My lands are in need of my presence.

Sesshomaru

Rin froze in place.

He's returning after all of these years!

She gently rolled the paper scroll and lifted herself from her sitting position. She just stood in place for a moment with no movement or directions, she just stood still. Once her thoughts processed the letter she read, she began to become nervous.

What am I going to say to him? What if he doesn’t recognize me? What if he hates that I’m not a child anymore?

All of these questions and thoughts at once. After moving towards the shelf that she originally pulled the scroll from, she placed it back where it was. Next to the scroll was a brown paper package that had her name written on a small note, indicating it was to her. For a moment, she just stared at the package.

I haven’t received anything from him since I was still a child. 

Slowly, her fingers began to untie the brown twine that kept the package closed. After a moment of fiddling with the string, she began to unfold the paper. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened from shock. She held up the absolutely most beautiful kimono her eyes have ever seen. The material was silk, but extremely

soft, almost like animals fur, and heavy for colder weather. Rin’s eyes traced the pattern on the kimono, light blue that adorned the edges, whereas the inside was white as snow. The obi was light blue, matching the edges of the kimono.

Rin just stared for a long time, admiring the details of the outfit and how it matched royal attire. Inside the brown package were long white socks to match with wooden sandals. Never has she ever received such a gift before and was brought to tears. Looking back at the paper note on the package, it has her name on it, so there was no mistaking it was a gift to her.

Disrobing her yukata, she began to put on the heavy kimono. It was beautiful, but slightly too small and that part made her sad, but it didn’t cut her excitement short.

He didn’t forget me after all of these years!!

Putting the new kimono back into the package, she stores it in the same trunk she has kept all of her kimonos that were gifted from Lord Sesshomaru.

I really have missed him.

“Don’t worry so much Lady Kaede, I promise to be safe and hurry back.”

The old woman hugged the young woman tightly, she never liked Rin taking on these adventures of hers. Rin was 16 when she began to travel, and Kaede had to learn to accept the young woman’s need to travel. She always brought back gifts and stories of the humans and demons she met. There was also a glow about her every time she returned, almost as if it kept her in a meditative mindset.

“Here, child.”

The priestess hands her clothes tied with something inside.

“What’s this?”

“Rice balls, in case you get hungry and you are too tired to hunt.”

Rin accepts the food and hugs her caretaker one more time before walking into the dense forest. Looking towards the tops of the trees where the sun shines through, it made her smile as she had begun her traveling. She decided this time to travel towards the Eastern ocean, there was an old friend that she had not seen in a few years and felt it was time to pay a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 3

“Jaken"

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Can you not smell it?”

The green imp demon pointed his nose in the air in a less than dignified manner than his master. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply.

“Home!”

The little demon shouted, jumping up and down in his own way of celebration.

Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Lands, looks off into the distance at his domain, his lands, his birthright. Golden eyes thoroughly scan the vast forests and mountains that spread wide throughout the West. The beauty of his lands could take the breath away from any, and for the first time in almost a decade, he stood more speechless than his normal withdrawn behavior, as he took in the amazing sight before him. His pride swelled greatly.

I’m.. Home.

The Western Lord exhaled through his nostrils almost in a way of relief. He does enjoy his travels but was yearning for the smell of the forests in his lands during this season. The snow that covers the trees, the lakes and rivers that become frozen solid, all of his land becomes a beautiful frozen white utopia.

He felt at peace.

The fall breeze has officially made its presence known. With the days becoming shorter and nights are colder, Rin decided to find shelter and collect to make a fire. With all of the leaves dying then falling to the ground, it was a simple enough task to gather what she needed.

The midnight haired woman had been traveling for seven days towards the Eastern coast. This season's weather has been colder than any of the other times she ventured out on her own. She packed extra for the cold, and believed that could also be what’s causing her lack of speed on this trip, but chose not to dwell over the situation.

It’s okay.

She thought with a smile.

I should be there within another two days.

It was peaceful for most of her travels; She listened to the sounds of the wind passing through the trees like a whistle, the crickets that come out as soon as the sun is almost gone for the day, to play their cricket sounds. Most living creatures have found shelter by this time of year due to the changing of the season's, which has made her traveling alone a bit safer than during the spring and summer months. It soothes her whenever she goes on these excursions, it reminds her of childhood memories of when she traveled with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, in search of the evil demon, Naraku.

Thoughts of the two of them always made Rin smile.

I do miss them both, especially Lord Sesshomaru. I wonder if he is back home yet? If he is, I also wonder if he will choose to come and visit me in the village? It has been a very long time.

A large gust of wind hit the beautiful woman at that instant, almost making her bow fly out of her arms. Luckily, she had it secured around her shoulder, but took that strong draft as a sign to seek shelter immediately.

Another hour would pass before Rin finally came upon a cavern that was deep enough that protected her from the natural elements. The vegetation that grew around the cavern gave it a nice amount of protection from being completely exposed to the weather, and if at worse, unwanted visitors.

Deciding this would be her resting spot for the evening, she felt to have a look around her area, and while doing so, she would search for wood and kindle to start her fire. Searching around some bushes, she saw steam not far from her location and chose to get a closer look just in case there was someone around she didn’t want to meet. Once passing through a few more branches, she realizes she has come across a natural hot spring and it was vacant. This discovery gave her real joy, especially since she has been feeling the cold down into her bones.

“I will definitely be taking a hot bath after I start a fire.”

Returning in the direction she came from, she headed towards the cavern to build her fire. The bushes she pushed through had plenty of kindle and a few good branches that should help the blaze burn through the cold night.

What luck to come upon such a wonderful camping spot! In good timing too, my body is sore from my heavy basket and the cold weather.

"Kaede! Are you here?"

Looking around the hut, Kagome didn't see Rin nor Kaede in either of their rooms. Deciding then to leave the hut, Kagome backed towards the door she entered from. Pulling the mat open so she could leave the hut, she walked right into the old Priestess.

"Oh Kaede, there you are! Sorry for running into you this way!"

"Ye need not to worry yourself. What can I help you with, Kagome?"

Kagome, showing a large smile

"InuYasha just received word that Sesshomaru has returned back to his lands. Is Rin around? I thought perhaps we could surprise her with the good news!"

"Ye has missed her by 3 days now. She went off and won't return for one month...

... The demon Lord of the West has returned, you say? That is good news. These lands be seeing too much destruction caused by these useless wars. Sesshomaru will make sure it ceases."

The old woman continues to put away the different medicines that she was just using to treat a pregnant woman in the village. Deciding she wants tea, she grabs her tea pot and begins to prepare to boil water.

"She is traveling again, huh? She has always done this. I suppose she did travel so much as a child, it would make sense that it is something that is just inside of her."

"Aye. This old woman just wants her to stop traveling, find a simple man and bear his children before this frail body of mine gives up."

The younger priestess gives the older woman a sad face.

"I understand your feelings, my Lady, but what is it that Rin wants? She is always busy helping the villagers, plus I've never heard her mention any possible suitors."

"This old woman knows that no men approach her. They believe that she is already being courted."

The old woman finishes making tea for the two women and poured scalding water into each cup, leaving them to sit for a moment.

"I just don't want her to be alone and there be no one to watch her if she catches sickness."

The old priestess passes her apprentice a cup filled with the steam rising from the hot liquid. She gracefully accepts the drink and thanks the elder for her hospitality.

"Inuyasha and myself are always right here, Lady Kaede. We will always watch out for Rin, she is family."

"Aye. I believe ye, but I am sure you cannot always watch her. I was hoping for her to be married by now, but that be not the case for young Rin."

"We must trust in Rin's choices, Kaede. She is about to turn twenty-two, she is far from being a child. She is wise afterall, she was raised by the great Priestess, Kaede!"

Kagome flashed one of her biggest smiles with her index finger pointing straight upward. Her actions caused the old woman to break out into a fit of laughter, which lightened the whole conversation.

"Aye Kagome! I see the wisdom in your words. I must trust in my dear Rin and be patient."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This was much much needed."

A loud sigh came from the beautiful lithe woman, as she relaxed her body against a large smooth boulder. The steam that rose from the mineral water was as dense as fog, and with the near freezing temperatures, the thickness made the visibility difficult from inside the area of the pool. This hot spring was nirvana to the midnight haired beauty, it allowed her body to completely relax, but was cut short when a sudden rustling came from the bushes nearby.

At first she stood frozen in place in order to not make any sounds, but listened intently, allowing her instincts to guide her. A moment later, she began to slowly reach for her dagger that was hidden in between her articles of clothing that was not far from the boulder she had been resting against. The longer she stood in place locked in a stance, the cold began to noticeably give her little bumps across her gloriously exposed body, but she remained still and focused.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!"

That scent..

The Western Lord has been traveling by foot for weeks towards the northern mountainous territory with his ever faithful servant, Jaken. As the loyal servant of the The Great Lord of the Western Lands, Jaken followed his master's every lead and command. The demon Lord abruptly stopped in his tracks, staring off towards the East, catching his servants attention and curiosity.

"What is it, Master? Where are you leading us, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru suddenly changed his direction, and Jaken kept his pace behind Sesshomaru. Continuing his focus on his Lord's long beautiful silver hair that flowed gracefully in front of him, he was hoping for the demon Lord to give some possible answers as to where they were going. Suddenly, the demon Lord stopped his pace and Jaken walked right into the dog demon's leg. The little imp dropped instantly to the ground, begging his master for forgiveness and to not kill him.

"Jaken."

"Uh.. y..yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

The imp kept his face locked to the ground and his body in a bowing position. His eyes were shut extra extremely tight, for he just knew this was the end for him because of his silly clumsiness.

"You are to go to the den of Royokon and retrieve something that belongs to me."

With his head facing down to the ground, Jaken hesitantly looks up towards his Lord, nodding in understanding.

"Yes my Lord. What is it that I am to retrieve for you, if I may be as bold as to ask as your most humble and loyal servant?"

"A necklace. Now, go and bring it to me unharmed."

Agreeing and bowing continuously, the little green demon backs away from the powerful Western Lord and begins slowly pacing towards the direction of Royokon's den.

"And Jaken..."

The imp stops his movements and slightly turns to listen to his master.

"...If you fail me, you will perish by my claws."

"Y..y..yes! Lo..Lo..Lord Sesshomaru. I won't fail you!"

"Hmm."

Was all that was said from the dog demon.

The little imp quickly spun on his heels and began to run in the direction of the forest demon. Before he could travel more than a few yards, he immediately trips over a rock sticking out from the ground, landing his face directly into the dirt again. Sesshomaru, ignoring his servant's distress, begins to follow his sense of smell towards this scent that has grabbed his attention.

A Rabbit!

The little creature ran quickly from the bushes facing the beautiful woman, then ran into another that was near Rin and her belongings. Her heart, pounding hard against her chest, but she was ready for any attack against herself. Of course she was not pleased with the potential fact that she was going to have to defend herself from an attacker naked! Luckily for her, it seemed to only be a small rabbit passing through.

This gorgeous goddess stood exposed in the cold, releasing a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she had been holding, when seeing the small creature dashing about. Before being able to relax her position, she waited a few more moments in case of possible danger. Once believing that all was safe again, she returned the dagger back to its original place, between her hakamas and yukata.

Inhaling a deep breath, she submerged her entire body into the hot liquid. Moments later, this bare beauty erupts out of the water; glistening, steam rising from her pale smooth skin. Water droplets fell from the tips of her long dark eyelashes, to her exposed full breasts and back into the pool of liquid it originally came from.

After what seemed like a short distance of travel for the demon Lord, he found himself nearing what smelled of hot spring water and pine trees. This floral scent that has piqued Sesshomaru's interest most was becoming closer; trusting and allowing his pristine sense of smell to guide him towards it.

A small brown rabbit was passing quietly through the grass, when it was startled almost to death when coming close to Sesshomaru. Crossing paths with an extremely powerful demon usually meant instant death, so out of fear for it's life, ran as fast as it's legs could carry; running towards an area thick of vegetation. The rabbit scurried along, creating a lot of noise in the bushes and fallen dried leaves that piled all over the ground.

A short distance away from the area surrounded by a thick mist, golden eyes gave an annoyed glance towards the direction of noise created by the small rabbit.

Feeble-minded rodent!

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A woman's voice, commanding. Looking towards the mist and away from the noisy creature, this caught the attention of the demon Lord. He gracefully walked a few feet closer towards the hot spring to catch a glance of this woman who holds this floral scent and demanding presence.

When Sesshomaru came close enough to see in the area of the water, he noticed it had become completely empty and silent of all noise. All that was visible was the pool of hot water and steam that rose from the liquid. Seconds later, a sudden burst exploded from the water, and a celestial being with long midnight hair with fair skin was exposed to his golden gaze. Breasts, full and rounded to perfection with hot water dripping down this beautifully naked body.

Sesshomaru was frozen in place.

He scolded himself to walk away from this exquisite human woman. It is very unacceptable for one such as him to stare, but he was absolutely compelled to watch her. This floral scent was familiar, but the woman in front of him doesn't match the person who he believed it belonged to, which left him confused, and his sense of smell is never wrong.

He knew he should have left as soon as he realized it was an insignificant human woman, but his legs would not turn and leave. He was intrigued why her scent was familiar, but was also trying to understand his attraction towards her.

She's.. beautiful...

...I need to leave at once!

Not allowing his curiosity to control him any longer, he turned around and left the area of the hot spring. Walking back towards the direction in which he came, he decided to continue with his original path towards the northern mountains and put behind him this curiosity.

After my patrols, I shall pay a visit to young Rin. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I needed that bath."

Spoke sweet soft pink lips.

Rin had just entered into the outskirts of the small fishing village of Ine. These special forests that surround the beautiful territory, spread vast and wide for miles upon miles. She recognized these surroundings immediately by the thousands of fruit trees that adorned this part of the forests of Ine. This particular trail was Rin's favorite because of all the different and unique fruits that grow only in this specific region. What made this part special to her was a very rare fruit that was simply known as demon apples. It's harvest was only once every three to four years, but the sweetness it holds inside was absolutely incredible; there is nothing else like it.

As she had been enjoying her peaceful journey of sight seeing through the fruit forest, she stopped completely in her tracks. Slowly, her fingers wrap themselves around the hilt of her sword. Spinning in an almost inhuman fashion, she then suddenly unsheathed her sword with lightning precision, slicing an apple that had been thrown at her, into two pieces.

"I suggest next time, you better be quicker with your aim."

Spoken by the beautiful and ethereal woman.

Her breathing became a bit rapid by the amount of force she used in her spin, but held her composure in front of this new opponent. Standing back into an upright position, she places her sword back into its sheath, located at her right side, near her hip. Sensing this was not a real threat, she didn't give the situation another thought. Deciding then, to continue on with this journey towards the ocean and near her destination, her senses made her alert that eyes were watching her every move from the shadows of the forest.

In one of the fruit trees, a small half-demon child sat in a large covered branch, watching this mysterious and strange human woman.

She carries hair the color of the night sky, glittering, shining like adamant in the middle of the sunlight.

Gazing green eyes watched Rin leisurely pace down the trail with extreme curiosity.

Who is this woman? She is really good with that sword she carries. I'll have to keep my eyes on her!

With that thought in mind, the half-demon child leapt from their spot in the tree onto the ground, then ran off into the thick of the forest.

"Lady Shizen, would you happen to have that medicine for me yet?"

An old woman asked the beautiful ruby eyed demon woman.

"Yes, Fujin. Let me get that for you."

The tall and curvaceous leopard demon spoke with a very strong, yet a soft motherly voice.

With grace and fashion, as has been practiced for centuries, the demon woman entered into a large hut that was standing behind her. After several moments and a number of loud crashes later, Shizen then walked back out of the hut with a piece of cloth wrapped with a small black string tied around it, to keep it closed tightly.

"Take this and remember to make these herbs into a tea twice a day to help with your pain, Fujin."

The old woman took the small bag into the palms of her old wrinkling hands. She bowed with a genuine smile on her soft wrinkled face, towards the demon woman, in respect and with gratitude.

"Thank you, my Lady."

Shizen, a beautiful and gifted leopard demon from a tribe of powerful Aristocratic leopards from the East known as the Hyo clan. The Hyo clan has been in power in the East for centuries upon centuries; their lands are peaceful and fruitatious with magnificent beauty. The Lord and Lady of the tribe still reside in the original palace in Togu.

As for Shizen, she possesses the gift of healing both demons and humans alike with medicines and powerful amulets. Instead of living a life of mundane court life, she left to Ine to put her abilities to use and began her life healing. Having dedicated decades of her life helping anyone who has been in need of her talents, has given her great peace and has never found resentment in her decision at any single moment.

"Please take care of yourself, Fujin. I will check on you in a few days."

"Shizen!!"

The leopard demon shifts her head in the opposite direction from the older woman, when she hears someone from the area where the village's food supply is stored, call her name.

"Is that.. Rin? ...Rin!"

The young human woman rushed towards the demon leopard and the two quickly embraced one another.

"Oh, how I have missed you, Miss Rin!"

"I've missed you too, my Lady. It has been too many years since my last visit."

"Yes, it has been! Please, do come in. You are most welcomed to stay as long as you are in Ine. I insist upon it!"

A loud laugh came from the ruby eyed demon woman.

"Rin, please stay for a while. The village is having a festival tomorrow in honor of the changing of the seasons. You absolutely must attend!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Half breed."

The look of boredom plagued the demon Lord's pale features, as he stared into the familiar face of his younger half brother, InuYasha, for the first time in a decade.

"It's been a long time since you've been around here. What brings you to this place, after all of this time?"

"It is none of your concern."

Golden eyes glanced off into the distance, searching, trying to locate his young ward.

"Rin, huh? She isn't here."

Sesshomaru locks his piercing gaze onto his half brother. InuYasha knew what would bring Sesshomaru back to Edo, but was shocked that he returned at all.

"Where is she?"

"She left a couple of weeks ago. Where did she go? Keh. Who knows."

InuYasha snickered at his own thoughts. He was shocked, really. He actually believed Sesshomaru was never going to return to see Rin again, but here he was.

"She is supposed to return in a week or so, but I...Hey! Where do you think you're going, Sesshomaru?!"

The dog demon Lord was already yards from InuYasha and nearing the entrance of the forest, when the half demon realized he had been abandoned in the middle of their conversation.

"Hey jackass! Come back here right now! I wasn't finished!"

A few more angry curses were released from InuYasha towards his brother, as the Lord of the West disappeared back into the forest and off to wander the lands.

"Stupid jackass. I'm glad he's returned, now I can keep my eyes on him. One thing is for sure, he's definitely not going to recognize Rin."

Turning around, InuYasha walked back towards his own hut and where he left his wife. He told her he needed to step out for a moment when he suddenly caught Sesshomaru's scent.

In an open field just past the forest of InuYasha, Sesshomaru came to a naked Sakura tree and stopped. In his own memories, he envisions his young ward running around this tree, offering him flowers that she picked from this very field. He actually felt disappointed that she wasn't in the village where he left her.

Where did Rin go? I sent her a message of my return. Perhaps, she never received it? That matters not at this point, I shall return in a few weeks.

With those thoughts aside, the Western Lord took to the sky, deciding to pay a visit to his own Palace.

I have the notion that I am forgetting something.. Something Important. No matter now, it can be dealt with at a later time.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait!! You forgot your most humble... Servant."

An extremely loud sigh came from the little green imp demon, as sweat pours from his green forehead in frustration. Hanging his head in shame and sadness, the imp turns in the direction he saw his master fly off to, then proceeds to follow in a hurry.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!"

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come here and let me take a look at you, Miss Rin! It's been too long since you have visited these lands, and I have missed you so much! How is your love life?"

Winking her demon ruby colored-eye towards the young woman, Rin's cheeks blushed a deep crimson red of embarrassment from her friend's bold question.The young woman almost forgot about her friend's loose tongue; that's also why Rin adored Lady Shizen.

"No no, my Lady... Unfortunately, I believe I am not destined for a life shared with another.. I.. It's just not to be my fate, is all. Besides, I am too old now to have children by this point, no man would find me suitable. My calling is to be the high priestess' apprentice and help the sick and most needy."

Taking a sip of her hot tea, Rin felt she would rather not discuss the details of the lack of intimacy in her life. She didn't want to accidentally speak onto how she obtained very expensive silk kimonos and how it has given men the belief over the years, that she is being courted by someone, and that of royal status.

She avoids speaking of her early childhood years following the powerful demon Lord, his protection over her, and how he placed her in the Priestess Kaede's care. Before departing on the journey that has kept him absent from her life all of these years, The demon Lord made sure she never had to worry about having proper kimonos. She was gifted every size and color, as she grew, she was fortunate that there was another kimono to choose from. That was also a detail that made the young men believe that she was being courted. To be gifted every time she grew another inch, there was someone paying very close attention to how her wardrobe fit. It was also obvious that a simple priestess from a small poor village could not afford these beautifully expensive silk kimonos for Rin.

Her gratitude towards the demon Lord was by wearing every single one of the kimonos gifted to her. She was very grateful to have such a beautiful wardrobe, especially since so many villagers struggle to own the very clothes that resided on their backs. Since his departure to other lands, his absence has bothered her enough to not speak of him at all.

"I suppose the men are just not interested in a medicine woman who surrounds herself around humans and demons equally."

Rin smiles, her cheeks turn a soft pink, showcasing her beautiful features.

"Enough about me, how have you been faring, my Lady? Please tell me everything!"

The demon leopard woman grasped onto the subtle hints, this not being one Rin was interested in having, so she didn't press the subject any further.

"Hmmm.. let's see.."

Shizen pouts her red lips while proping her forefinger under her chin, and scrunches her brows; she gives a look of deep thought.

"Well... I did help a human woman give birth to a half bat demon child, about half a year ago. The poor thing wasn't breathing when it was born, the mother began to panic in fear for her baby's life. So..."

Adjusting herself in a more upright position from her current one, Shizen took her cup painted with cherry blossoms around it, with grace and elegance, pressing the beautiful cup of hot tea to her red lips, then setting it back down on it's matching plate.

"...I tilted the little hanyou upside down and tapped it's bottom a few times and nothing happened. Just when I began to believe this child did not make it, she began to cry! She wailed so loudly, the skies could hear her!"

A burst of joyous laughter came from the demon woman, her excitement of the newborn's survival was a spectacular and celebratory moment for her. Rin also jumped in celebration with Shizen, over the child's survival; she had been holding onto every word of the demon woman's story.

The two friend's continued on about their lives since the last time they saw one another. Both laughing and chatting until late into the night.

"Miss Rin, let's get you set up in my guest room. Tomorrow will be such a wonderful day! There will be lots of food, music and dancing... also... I am sure that some gorgeous single males will be in attendance as well."

Another loud burst of laughter came from the Lady Shizen. Rin just hung her head low, knowing now that the demon woman will for sure embarrass her at tomorrow's festival.

Hmm.. pink or white? No. Light blue with lavender.

The demon Lord went back and forth in his mind and stood there for what seemed like many hours. His loyal green imp servant, Jaken, sat patiently bored on a large boulder near the side of the hut that sold what the young Lord was looking to purchase. The small demon made sure to stay far out of sight by any passing humans, he wanted his master to take care of his business without any unnecessary issues; screaming humans are the worst.

"Jaken."

The tiny green imp jumped to his feet quickly, running towards the demon Lord's commanding voice. He bows his head while holding his staff of two heads in his left hand.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We are leaving now."

"Yes, Milord."

It has been a month since returning from his journey across the ocean to other foreign lands. Sesshomaru has patrolled much of his lands in the last few weeks, to make sure to keep peaceful order, and also to make sure that all knew that the Lord of the West was very much present.

While patrolling all of the western territory, he discreetly picks up little gifts for his young female ward. A new kimono was purchased and he is still wondering if she enjoys the kimono he sent to her a couple of months ago, with a rice paper scroll attached, about his return. He decided to be returning towards her village soon, he wants to see her smiling round face after all of these years. Then, he will present her the new gifts he brought her.

I still need to pay a visit to my castle... my mother..

Grinding his teeth and growling at the thought of his mother.

..Mother..

Jaken sensed that Sesshomaru was becoming angry for some unknown reason, and instantly the imp began to sweat. He was nervous about whether he had angered the Demon Lord, but made sure to stay very quiet and to follow not too closely, just in case. His powerful and deadly Lord was unpredictable at random moments and this is one of those moments where he was unsure if he is about to meet his end.

I am not looking forward to seeing that irritating woman!

The demon Lord stopped in his steps.. His normal stoic face showed the same bored expression. His sharp claws, driving into the same palm and drawing his own blood. Jaken's nose filled with the metallic scent and glanced towards Sesshomaru's bloody clawed hand. The tiny green imp swallows the large lump in his throat.

He's very angry. I'm.. I'm scared.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, my son."

God-like sculpted muscular arms were folded neatly behind the young demon Lord's back; his appearance, one of pure royal perfection, holds not a single silver hair out of place. His movements were always precise like silk, and graceful to match his royal attire; a smooth tilt of his head forward ever so slightly, while golden spheres close just barely in the same movement.

"Mother."

His facial features formed into a look of absolute uninterest; the proof of his lack of patience with his mother was evident when an annoyed sigh exhaled from his nostrils, was heard. Sesshomaru's mother detects her son's movements to hurry himself from her presence, but before he can escape from her completely, she attempts to have some words with her only child.

"I see you have returned from your travels to distant lands. I do hope it was worthy in your favor, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru stood high in stature and dignified with his perfected stoic gaze locked onto his mother. He could sense that she was going to try and pester him into listening to one of her plans about engaging him in a courtship with some spoiled princess from another powerful Aristocratic demon tribe, of her choosing, but Sesshomaru is very apathetic towards the entire subject. He cringed at the thought of having to be stuck with listening to one of those demonesses speak of useless conversation while their bodies are covered in all of those disgusting perfumes that disturb his perfect sense of smell, and painted makeup that covered their faces. He wasn't having any of it.

"Indeed, I did. If you would excuse me, Mother, I have business that I must attend to."

Sesshomaru proceeded to walk off towards the Castle's eastern corridors, and towards where his own private rooms and garden are located. He hasn't stepped foot in his own domain for nearly a century and a half, and there was nothing more that he wanted at that moment, then to reach its location and away from his insufferable mother as quickly as possible.

"How awful that my only son won't spend any time with his poor lonely old mother! What would be more important than discussing matters of your mating? It is your duty as Lord of the Western Kingdom."

The Lady of the West folded her arms, almost in a childlike behavior, with her purple lips pouting, eyebrows scrunched into a deep frown, disappointed. Quickly her pout became a slight smirk, which was then covered by a very intricate fan hanging from a string that was laced around her wrist, completely spread open, hiding all but her eyes.

"How is your little human?"

Sesshomaru's footing froze at the mention of his young ward. The Lady of the West knew how to get her son's attention, he was after all, strange in many ways like his late father, but there was something interesting about this little human girl and his need to keep her around. She understood the little toad was his servant, though the little demon is very annoying, but allowing a human child to continue to stay at his side, that left her baffled.

Rin.

Images of Rin's round face and wild black hair with her side ponytail came to Sesshomaru's mind. Large toothy smile with sweet sunshine giggles, plus never ending devotion towards the demon Lord was unmatched and sorely missed. Her free spirited nature always gravitated towards fields full of flowers, where she would begin to sing little tunes about himself and his imp servant, while dancing around the group. Rin gave him great peace in the short time she traveled with him. He dearly misses her presence near him.

His intentions are to return back to the human village immediately after his personal business in his Castle was met with. There was curiosity to see how Rin has grown and what she has learned from her studies with the old Priestess. Strangely enough, he longs to hear her constant chatter, smiles and giggles at whatever gave her joy. He simply missed Rin.

"Hmmm...You do not know."

No words came from the demon Lord's mouth, but began his steps again in the direction he was already heading in.

"Hmph."

Was his final response to his mother's question about his ward. As he walks off into the distance towards his desired direction, his mother brings the fan away from her face and slowly begins to lightly fan herself. Her left eye lifts upward with the look of curiosity towards her and her late husband's beautiful creation.

He is so stubborn and yet, like his father, has a weird fascination with these humans. Interesting.

Laughter and music could be heard for miles near the fishing village of Ine, as the fall harvest festival was in full celebration, with guests who traveled from distant villages all over the Eastern lands. Rin was having the most wonderful time and could not remember the last time, or any time in her life, that she has had this much fun. Lady Shizen, of course, spent every chance of her time that she could get, introducing Rin to the many available males that traveled to Ine for the festivities. Though most of these men were very polite gentlemen and some very attractive, Rin could not see herself in a romantic relationship with any of them, but dancing with them was perfectly innocent.

The festival was filled with such joy, so many humans and demons, all drinking sake and laughing hysterically together. Rin danced with a few of the single men, but more demon men seemed to be next waiting to dance with this new midnight haired goddess that was a special guest of the Lady Shizen. When she wasn't dancing with the many eligible males, she made sure to try the many dishes that were created for the festival; the demon apple treats especially caught her eye.

Suddenly, her sights were captured by a large fire with a crowd surrounding the area. Leisurely walking towards the crowd around the fire, a wonderful smell lured her and as she became closer, she could then see an enormous roasting boar over a large fire that was being watched carefully by an extremely handsome bat demon and a young half-demon child with white hair that matched the demon man.

Who is he? He is so... beautifully handsome.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Rin was pulled from her trance watching this beautiful intriguing man, to meeting the green eyes of a young half-demon girl.

"Uh.. yes? Oh! Hello there, what's your name?"

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Midori is my name."

Sparkling emerald green pools looked up into Rin's dark chocolate one's, in which the woman immediately gave this hanyou child a warm and sincere smile. Kneeling down to become closer to the child's height and eye level, Rin expressed a sweet friendly smile.

"Hello Midori, my name is Rin. It is very nice to meet you. I hope that you and I can become friends."

Rin gives a quick wink of an eye, with an even wider grin.

A simply innocent nod, quickly motioning up and down of the child's head, as she did not hesitate agreeing to become friends with this new human woman she has found herself intrigued with; wide jade orbs expressing unsettled curiosity of the Lady Shizen's new guest, written all over the young half-demon face.

Midori, an orphaned nine year old half crow demon and half human, first caught sight of Rin, while enjoying a snack after playing all morning in the demon apple orchards with her friend's, the twin raccoon demon brothers, Gekko and Nikko. She was relaxing in a quiet area of the orchard in a tree not far from the main path that leads in and away from the village, when she happened to notice a very beautiful woman smiling, with black adamant hair that pooled down her back, walking peacefully along the path towards the village.

Who is that woman? I've never seen her around here before. I wonder if she has come early for the harvest festival? 

She has never seen this woman around Ine before, but immediately noticed the large bamboo sack she carried on her back, a wooden bow and a few arrows strapped over her left shoulder. When this midnight haired traveler became close enough within the child's throwing range, Midori decided, for her own personal amusement with no real reason behind her choice of action, to aim the very demon apple she was feasting on when sighting Rin, directly at the lone woman.

Being solely amused with watching this woman be struck with the fruit, she wasn't prepared for what would be witnessed next. With no warning given to the human, the hanyou watched as the female traveler stopped in her tracks the moment the apple left the hanyou's hand. This human woman then leapt into the air with a spin of

demon-like abilities, but as quickly as she was in the air, she was back on the ground in a squatting position with her left leg lunged forward, her arms extended open in opposite directions, holding a large katana in her right hand. What was most shocking to the hanyou child was the unexpected precision, speed and agility of this strange traveler, especially for just being only a human.

How did she ..?

Frozen solid in place with her thoughts, young eyes could not grasp the scene just witnessed. Midori realized that this was no ordinary human woman, and she made it her mission to find out everything that she was able to about this impressive human traveler.

"Are you from a nearby village? I have never seen you in Ine before, Miss Rin."

The young hanyou wastes no time jumping right into asking Rin questions about herself.

"Oh no, I have come from a small village far from the West called, Edo. Roughly nine days traveling by foot with good weather and three days if you are able to fly. It sits at the edge of the Western Kingdom and the Northern Mountainous territory. It's a very beautiful and peaceful place."

Rin happens to steal a quick glance towards the white haired bat demon in charge of the roasting boar. She watches how he laughs with all of the young children playing near the area of the fire, also joining in on their games with every opportunity. Midori takes notice of Rin's obvious curiosity.

"I have been wanting some of that too."

Rin gives the young hanyou a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry?"

"The boar."

The 

young hanyou points towards the large boar roasting over an intense controlled fire.

"The one my uncle Tsukuyomaru is roasting over the blazing fire. I have been waiting all day to have my stomach full of boar meat. My Uncle caught the boar this morning, just for the Harvest Festival!"

Jumping up and down in celebration, Rin believed Midori about her excitement over the roasting boar. Laughing along with the young half-demon, Midori grabbed Rin's hand, and began to pull her arm, to make Rin move forward towards where the boar was.

"Come on, Miss Rin! Let's get some food, and I'll introduce you to my Uncle!"

Finally, some peace and quiet.

The Lord of the West, laid peacefully against a smooth boulder, inside a pool of hot steaming mineral water, relaxing his sculpted muscles. This particular onsen of his choice, was one of many on the grounds of his Family Estate, but out of all of them, this was always his favorite. Being perfectly tucked away and nearest towards his private wing of the Castle, it was the only one that looked as though it was completely formed by nature and not built apart of his home, centuries ago.

"I see now, this is the important business my son must hurry himself to, instead of discussing matters concerning our Kingdom, with his poor old Mother."

Sesshomaru began to grind his teeth in agitation, due his perfect silence being ruined by this insufferable woman.

Damn this woman!

"Do you mind??"

Was the demon Lord's final warning.

"Fine, I will go. Also, as the sweet caring mother that I am, I will be leaving these fresh towels here for you, instead of taking them with me. You are such a rude and ungrateful pup, towards your poor sweet mother!"

Turning his body, facing the opposite direction of his mother, he chose to ignore her comments towards him, making it obvious, he is not pleased by her disrupting his bath. She also kept to her words, laying the fresh clean towels on a small marble bench near him, then leaving the onsen.

"Hmpf."

Was his response to his mother's constant ranting.

Leaning back on the original boulder he was relaxing against before he was interrupted, he gazed up towards the glitter that gleamed across the sky; sparkling from one side of the sky to the other. For the first time since he reached his domain, he has finally been able to relax, plus after such a long journey to and from distant lands, this time to himself is much needed to clear himself and think without becoming distracted.

My next order of business is returning to the human village.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Midori!! Where have you been all evening, my child? I expected you much much sooner for some of this roasted boar I killed fresh this morning."

Midori's uncle, Tsukuyomaru, was this pulchritudinous tall muscular bat demon male, with silk lavender hair that shined silver when the sun beamed on it; length that reached the top of his knees, tied neatly in a high ponytail that was also styled in an intricate braid. Height, high in stature, and frame adorned in a sophisticated black kimono with red cherry blossoms flowing down the left shoulder, also, a katana seen on the right side of his hip. This demon was absolutely gorgeous with a voice that was smooth and powerful to match the way he held himself.

The booming sounds of the surrounding laughter coming from all of the men who were drunk from drinking many cups of fresh sake together, to the musicians playing traditional music in the nearby distance. Children, running in wild packs throughout the festival, eating the many tasty treats that were available for the taking, and the women who worked hard keeping the food from running out. The liveliness and bustling from all of the festivities, made it difficult for most anyone to hear one another without speaking loudly, but with Tsukuyomaru's dynamic voice, he could be heard very clearly, even with all of the collective surrounding noises.

"Uncle Tsukuyomaru! I want you to meet my new friend, Rin, she's a guest of the Lady Shizen!"

Midori jumped excitedly in front of Tsukuyomaru, happily explaining how she has made a new friend out of one of the visiting guests during the harvest festival, meanwhile, Rin stayed a few feet in distance and was unnoticed by the bat demon, at first. Laughing at the child's overjoyed reaction, and feeling gratitude of her new found friendship, the bat demon, was beholden towards this new friend of hers, so his eyes followed the direction the young hanyou's arm was pointing in, until his gaze came upon what he believed to be the most beautiful creature his eyes has ever laid upon.

Once Rin noticed the handsome bat demon gazing in her direction, she then decided to take a few steps closer towards the pair and properly introduce herself to Midori's uncle. She stood embellished in a deep violet kimono with patterns of white cranes all over the silk material with a dark forest green obi that wrapped perfectly around her lithe frame. Her midnight black hair, cascading like a sparkling waterfall, with gentle ripples that streamed down her back, reaching the middle of her thighs.

He watched as this beautiful sorceress moved towards him and Midori, as everything around them had become silent. She began to elegantly bow with dignified accuracy in front of him, but he felt as though his surroundings were moving in slow motion, and he had no control of this powerful spell he was captured by.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lord."

With this overwhelming feeling as though he has been bewitched by this incredibly beautiful and mystical woman, he bowed in return with the same etiquette and Aristocratic precision as Rin displayed to him; he himself also comes from a lineage of Aristocracy.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady. A guest of the great Lady Shizen, is most welcomed here to our lands. Forgive my boldness, but... your beauty.. it is beyond comparison to anyone my eyes have ever seen before."

Rin's sweet chocolate pools became wide at the bat demons' audacious sentiments towards her, immediately, without any control, her cheeks became the color of crimson. Hiding behind the length of her bangs, she tries her best to cloak her embarrassment for receiving such unexpected attention from a man, and especially one that was so enchanting.

"I.. um...I... I thank you for such kind words.. I .. err hem-"

Rin was at a complete loss for words and felt embarrassment for it, but for her, most men kept their distance and avoided confessing their attraction towards her; she stood speechless for a moment. During this interesting scene between the two that was unfolding in front of Midori, she felt a thick uncomfortable aura coming from Rin, and therefore made the necessary decision to cut in. Clearing her throat loudly,

"Uncle, can both Rin and myself have some of the roasted boar, please??"

Showing a large toothy grin, that could only be achieved by the innocence of a child, snapped the bat demon out of the trance that he had been locked in the moment his eyes gazed upon Rin. In fact, he was grateful Midori injected herself, he had no idea how long he would have kept staring at the beautiful woman.

"Oh yes, of course, forgive me! Please, allow me to happily serve both of you beautiful ladies."

He gazes deep into Rin's eye's, and she in return blushes with a crooked smile.

The new morning dawn just slightly rose from above the edge of the ocean; colors of dark

blue, violet and pink, painting the sky with specks of twinkling sparkles that have not yet been hidden by the sun's rising bright light. Inside the hut of the healer, Lady Shizen, was a spare room that is used mostly for storing dried herbs, has been recently occupied by Rin, who was in a deep and peaceful slumber, full of dreams of a beautiful man with silver hair that had eyes of pure gold, drawing her body into his. They had become mangled together tightly in an embrace, sharing a deep passionate kiss where she could taste and feel his lips on hers, but was woken from this blissful dream by the wonderful aroma of food being cooked.

Lord Sesshomaru...

The savory fragrance filled up the small hut, along with the morning's dim light peaking through the small openings in the bamboo mat that was used to cover the window, had just barely become visible to the human eye. Picking herself up from her bed, she began to fold her blankets and futon, putting them neatly in a corner, near all of her belongings. After washing her face from the water basin, she dressed herself in a simple green yukata to wear for the day; Rin wanted to make sure to use the time she had left visiting Ine wisely, collecting any medicines from Lady Shizen before she needed to begin her long cold journey back to Edo.

I better start gathering my belongings together to make sure nothing is left behind. I have a long journey back home tomorrow.

Once all of her belongings were neatly tucked back into her basket, she felt it was time to finish combing her hair and chase the smell that woke her from her sleep.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Rin quietly closed the shoji door of the spare room she has been sleeping in, softly stepped towards the direction of where she was able to locate her friend, whom was kneeling over the irori that was located at the center of the front of the hut; preparing rice porridge and hot tea. The quaint little home was completely engulfed by this intoxicating aroma, leaving the young woman salivating for a taste of the food that is being cooked. Already aware of Rin being awake - though the young woman was exceptionally quiet with her footing - Shizen herself, possessed the ability of definite hearing. Her strong abilities allowed the leopard demoness to make out very clearly, the soft tiptoe movements as the young beauty was preparing herself to come and join her for their morning meal.

"Good morning Rin, please come and join me. Eat as much as you desire."

"Good morning, my Lady. It smells so wonderful, I can't wait! Thank you so much!"

Once she found herself in a comfortable sitting position, Rin gladly accepted the bowl of hot rice that was prepared for her; taking hold of her bamboo chopsticks, she began to devour the food. The midnight haired beauty made sure to never forget her etiquette as a respectable woman that was raised by the Priestess Kaede, regardless of how wonderful the food smelled or how hungry she was.

Ye are to always be a proper lady, Rin. Ye may not have been born into royalty, but ye must represent one self as though ye has always been.

As the two women continued their morning meal, they conversed about many subjects; it was wonderful catching up since the last time Rin had visited the village. They discussed everything from new recipes for cooking meals and medicines, to discussing Rin's life in Edo, then about love.

"Rin. May I ask a personal question?"

Rin felt a bit nervous because she knew where this was going.

"Why have you not married?"

I knew it! Rin immediately dropped her head down as though she had been tragically defeated in battle against a powerful formidable foe. This was exactly the subject she knew the demoness was going to tap into, when given the right moment.

".. Such a beautiful young woman, RIn. It just makes no sense for any man, human or demon, to find you not suitable. I understand that you are uncomfortable with this subject for some reason.. but... why? It is something that I just can't seem to fathom when it comes to you."

A soft gentle sigh came from the young beauty; lifting her head, chocolate pools met and locked on sparkling ruby gems.

"It is a subject I avoid because the reason has been painful for many years. The only way for you to truly understand, I must start from the beginning."

Shizen understood by the immediate change in Rin's demeanor, this was going to be a long and incredibly personal story. As Rin began, Shizen was already boiling another pot of water for more hot tea.

"When I was seven years old, my village was attacked by bandits in the middle of the night... Huts everywhere were set on fire. My family, just like the other villagers, were running to escape and find safety, but there was so much chaos. Then, as if the world came to a stand still, I watched, as three vile human bandits circle around my father... they beheaded him. I stood frozen, screaming, but realized nothing was coming from my mouth. Before I could comprehend the next thing, I was being pulled forcefully by my mother, in the opposite direction of my father's body and especially those men. Run Rin Run!! Is what I heard, so I ran as fast as my legs could go. I don't even remember when my mother stopped pulling me."

Reading intently of her friend's face, Shizen can begin to see a certain fright that she has never seen come from Rin before. A woman who is extremely gifted and talented when it comes to her fighting abilities, this is one thing she is still unable to protect herself from.

".. I ran... I ran until I reached deep into the forest, until my legs gave out and I collapsed in between monstrous roots of a very large tree. When I picked myself up to look behind me, I was alone."

"What did you do next?"

"I stayed where I was, I was too scared to leave, hoping my mother would find me. I believe at least a couple of days must have passed before I grew the courage to return back to the hut that my family lived in together. I had been hoping that my mother and brother's had found a place to hide and I would see them in the hut when I returned... That didn't happen.. at all."

Rin paused a moment, taking a sip of her hot tea, staring into the cup, back at her own reflection.

"The first thing I noticed as I approached the village, was the smell of smoke from the fire, it was still very fresh and strong. I looked in every direction, taking in the horror of what happened a couple of nights before, then.. as I approached my hut, I noticed that most of it had been diminished by the fire.. but as I got closer... I... could see my family.. all dead."

Rin sat, eyes piercing inside her tea cup, replaying those horrible images in her mind, she has kept them locked away for such a long time, almost forgetting how much her family's death affected her. Her head hung downward, closing her eyes that were filled with salty tears making threats to escape. Just then, tears began to spill from her lashes, against her will.

"Rin... I'm.."

"It is alright, my Lady, I am fine. I promise.. the story gets better. Happier"

Rin flashes her friend a genuine, 'I'm okay' smile, that Shizen could detect there being no lie behind any of her words. The leopard demoness reciprocated with the same warm smile as her friend.

"Okay... So what happened to you? Who took care of you? How did you meet Priestess Kaede?"

Beautiful sweet laughter came from the raven haired woman, she was heavily grateful for the sudden outburst, especially because the story of her family is one of the hardest for her to tell. There is also the subject of Lord Sesshomaru that she avoids, not from any embarrassment, she just misses him so much, it's as painful as a stab to the chest.

"I am not at that part yet in my story, my Lady!"

Rin continues her eruption of joyous laughter for a few moments longer.

"Please Rin, the suspense is killing me."

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

"I couldn't stay in that village anymore, and I couldn't speak anymore either, my voice had left me. The few that survived wouldn't help or shelter me, therefore, I was shooed away. With my entire family lying lifeless on the ground near our hut, I could not make myself stay there any longer... I just couldn't. So I went back into the forest, the same way I came out of it... Alone and scared."

Shizen sat very quiet, captivated by her friend's traumatic childhood story. She felt heartbroken for her friend, to lose her entire family in the same night and to be so young. Slowly tears began escaping from her ruby colored eyes.

"I began to wander into the thick of the forest and I never looked back, I just drifted with no real direction. Then one day, after surviving in the forest for a long time, I saw something... Someone."

Her pause and deep inhale was noticed by the leopard demon, and it seemed as though Rin had to build up the courage to go on with her story. Before continuing on, she took a few sips of her hot tea. Stubborn uncontrollable tear drops slid down her soft pink rose cheeks, she quickly then used the side of her forefinger to wipe them away. Shizen handed her beautiful friend a blue silk cloth to wipe her salty tears.

"Who did you see?"

"A beautiful demon in white. The most beautiful creature my eyes had ever laid upon. I noticed as he was propped against a tree, he was covered in blood. This beautiful being was injured really bad and he needed my help! He growled at me, attempting to scare me in hopes that I would go away. For some reason, I didn't fear him at all, in fact, quite the opposite. I tried to clean him up by dumping water on him, which angered him.."

A flashback appeared in Rin's memories to that very first moment they shared together. She could instantly envision her Lord Sesshomaru's shocked features the moment she poured a bucket of water on top of his head, drenching him completely. Genuine laughter came from her as she spoke of their first meeting.

"I tried to feed him as well, but he only refused any of my offerings... On the second day of attempting to care for this beautiful and magnificent being, I discovered a pond after following a shallow stream I stumbled upon while I was near his location... I decided to catch him some fish! I was hoping it would help build his strength, especially after how bad his injuries looked, so I wanted to make sure to catch the largest one my hands could hold onto. Unfortunately for me, as I came out of the pond with a great catch, an old man found me and beat me real bad. He accused me of stealing his fish from his pond."

Shizen, at this point, was hanging onto Rin's every word as if her life depended on it. Her ruby gems remained vigilant of the young woman's body language and facial expressions, matching them with her choice words. One thing she could not help was, her hunger to know who the white demon was!

"Who was the demon, Rin??"

A deep sigh came from the young woman, her eyes closed shut for a moment. She could still see Lord Sesshomaru very vividly in her mind even after all of these years. The way he stood proud, the way his walk was regal and perfect, his aloof attitude and quiet nature. Butterflies spun up and down inside her stomach, while her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. Glossy brown eyes reopened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the Great Inu Lord of the Western Lands, the son of the Great Inu no Taisho."

Shizen's eyes widened. No way!

"Lord Sesshomaru... He is the most powerful demon of all the lands!! I have only met the Lord once many years ago when I was much younger. My family and his family have many trade agreements. A whole bunch of political affairs I care nothing for... I am still an Aristocrat by birthright, just as he, but I chose this peaceful life here in Ine over being his wife. I mean, it is such a huge honor to be chosen by the Inu Clan, but I see life of being the mate of one of the most powerful demon Lords, too mundane and full of nothing but royal court affairs... Honestly Rin, this is the most interesting story I have heard in ages!! Please leave out no details!

Rin pondered for a moment if she wanted to continue with her story, speaking of her Lord made her realize how many years have passed by and she misses him even more now. Then, she began to process what Shizen had just said.

Wait... What did she just say??!!

Shizen busied herself quickly refilling their cups with hot water, but Rin stared into her cup with the look of shock and confusion written all over her face, then back up to the leopard demoness. Placing the cup towards her lips, she blew into the hot liquid, but before she took a sip, she decided to set down her cup.

"Lady Shi-"

tap tap tap

Both women stop and look towards the shoji door that leads outside, then back at one another. Shizen pouts out her lip and shrugs her shoulders.

"I wonder who that might be this early?"

The leopard demoness questions out loud.

I feel like... I have been put under a powerful spell, and cannot help how I hold this desire, since the moment that my eyes were rewarded with the sight of you. My mind has been replaying images of your beautiful smile and eyes that gleam the glitter of the universe. Rin... My thoughts always replay over and over, my first glimpse of your perfection. I have never in my six hundred years of life on Earth, have ever envisioned someone so... entrancing.. so flawless.

Tsukuyomaru sat alone on the edge of a cliff a few miles outside of the village's fishing port, staring off into the sunrise peeking over the edge of the world. Calm and peaceful he felt where he sat, despite the cold fall winds blowing through his lavender silk hair. Tranquil sounds of the waves crashing into the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Seagulls flying just above the water, then diving at extreme speeds into the blue liquid after their morning breakfast. As he gazed at the red and golden sparkles that shimmered from the sun lights reflecting off of the water.

Rin... Beautiful Rin.. I must see you again.

The handsome bat demon decided today, he was going to ask Lady Rin for a romantic walk through the orchards at dusk. Becoming aware during the night while gazing at the stars, that he has fallen for this young gorgeous human woman. He knows that he must act quickly before she returns to her home land, in which he may never see her again. His intentions are to court her now, his mind was made up.

Tsukuyomaru stood from his sitting position near the edge of the cliff. Magnificent broad wings expanded, then took immediate flight towards the direction of the Lady Shizen's home. Once he reached a few yards from the hut, he moved no further than the citrus tree that he was standing near. It was still pretty early and understood Rin may very well be resting, wanting to let some time pass before he approached the hut. Luckily for Tsukuyomaru, only a short moment had passed, when the bat demon could smell the aroma of food being cooked and female laughter came from within the home.

I'm in luck! She is already awake !

Before his thoughts could process his actions, he was already in front of the hut, approaching the engawa. Taking a meditative breath through his nostrils, he tapped three times on one of the wooden posts. He was able to hear the light movements from inside heading towards the shoji door, right then, it slid open. The elegant Lady Shizen stood in the doorway, beautiful and ornate as always.

"Ah Tsukuyomaru!! How are you? Is everything well with you and young Midori? How can I be of service to you on this beautiful morning, My Lord?"

Both demons bow towards one another in a very Aristocratic fashion.

"My Lady, I was wondering if I could speak with your guest, the Lady Rin? If I am not disturbing anything."

Darn! Just when Rin's story was getting really good!

" Of Course, please allow me to retrieve her for you."

Shizen could tell that the bat demon seemed to be a bit nervous for some unknown reason, but didn't give it too much thought. She turned on her heels heading back into the warm hut to inform her friend that she has a guest who would like to speak with her outside.

I wonder why he needs to speak with Rin???

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we heading to now, Milord??"

Jaken struggled to keep up with his master's pace, tripping over his staff of two heads multiple times. For some reason, walking on both feet without falling flat on his face have somehow become the hardest function for him to achieve. While the little green imp was crying over his unfortunate luck, the Demon Lord had his mind focused on only one person. It has been nearly six weeks since the demon prince's arrival back in his own lands, and he has completed every task on his agenda since his return. Actually... there is but one important task left of unfinished business.

"The human village."

During his journey's abroad, on night's where the weather was calm and his surroundings were peaceful, he would gaze up to the night sky and let his mind wander to times that have passed a short time ago. Images flashing through his thoughts back to a smiling human child with large brown eyes that always shone truth to her adoration towards him. He had grown accustomed to her presence during the time she traveled with him during his quest to defeat the disgraceful Naraku. Eventually he later admitted to himself, after placing her in the care of the old Priestess, that he does long to take sight of her cheerful round face again. The way she would frolic about in a field full of wild and colorful flowers, then begin to giggle for some unknown reason that he could never figure out. He just told himself it was another one of her strange human traits that he would probably never understand.

"Ahhhhhh!!"

Another annoying cry came from Jaken, which broke the demon Lord's deep concentration. Irked by the annoying sounds of his servant, his movements suddenly cease and he turns to face the little green demon.

"Jaken.."

"Y..yes Master?"

Jaken paused with all of his distresses, peering up towards his master's cold and piercing glare.

"Fix yourself or you will perish by my claws."

Sounds of the Western Lord vehemently cracking his knuckles were ringing in the imp's ear. Swallowing a large and difficult lump that was lodged in his throat, he swallowed cautiously.

"Y..yes of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Rrrright away!!"

The Western Lord turns back in the direction he was originally heading in, towards his young ward's human village.

He's going to kill me, and all because of some stupid human girl!!

Sesshomaru, in a low growl, speaks Jaken's name as a warning to him. Is he reading my thoughts????

"Yyy..yes my Lord, I said nothing!! Please don't kill me Lord Sesshomaru!! Coming! Coming!!"

"I am sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, my Lady."

Rin bowed towards the bat demon, holding a blanket in her arms, displaying a lovely smile across her soft pink lips. She came to the edge of the engawa and sat on her knees, wrapping the thick blanket around her lithe frame to shield from the near freezing temperatures. Once she felt comfortable in her sitting position, she slightly tilted her body towards the left, glancing to see if anyone else happened to be behind this very attractive demon. He watched her movements towards him in slow motion, her onyx hair dancing with the icy winds and how her petite nose was turning red from the chill. His eyes peered discreetly at how her yukata molded perfectly to her body before covering herself with the blanket she held.

"It is not an issue at all.. Is Midori with you as well? I do not see her around."

Tsukuyomaru didn't turn to look behind himself, he knew no one was following him. Midori was home in their hut. His gaze towards Rin made her feel a slight bit nervous, and she wasn't sure how to read the look on his face.

"My Lady, I came alone.. I.. I wanted to ask you a question..."

Rin brows scrunched, tense over his question. Her features softened a moment later, adorned with a genuine sweet smile to help lessen the pressure she felt. That was all the convincing he needed from her to proceed with his question.

"Would you accompany me this evening for a walk through our wonderful orchards? I would love for the two of us to become more acquainted with one another."

Rin's sweet smile quickly turned into a frown. Her eyes hidden behind the length of her bangs, and her cheeks became noticeably red from her apparent bashfulness. She began to fidget with the loose strings from inside the blanket, anything to help with her new nervousness and anxiety.

"I.. err.. uh.. hem... well.. see -"

"YES SHE WILL!!"

Rin and Tsukuyomaru heads both quickly snapped towards Shizen who had erupted through the shoji door that had been closed. Rin looked at her friend with wide aghast eyes, speaking at her with them, What are you doing?! 

"She will gladly accept your invitation, Tsukuyomaru."

Rin continues her look of dismay towards her insane demoness friend; pallid skin began to turn the color of beets.

"Wonderful! I.. I am very honored, my Lady! I shall return this evening then."

Tsukuyomaru bows in excitement with a large toothy smile that is obvious of the pride he felt at his invitation being accepted. Quickly, spinning on his heels, he unfurled his wings and took flight towards the morning sky, feeling victorious.

She accepted my invitation!! Now, I must plan a romantic evening and convince her to accept my proposal.

Once the bat demon was out of sight and both women retreated back into Shizen's warm home, the demoness began laughing hysterically.

"That is one very zealous bat!!!"

"My Lady, what are you thinking??!! How could you do that to me?! I told you that I am meant to be an-"

"Apprentice to a powerful priestess, I know I know... or is Rin waiting for an Inu Prince, perhaps?!"

Rin gave Shizen a questionable glance as her facial expressions and demeanor immediately saddened.

"OH RIN!! I am so sorry my friend, I truly meant no anguish towards your feelings! Please forgive my ignorance! I understand now the sensitivity over this personal subject. Sometimes my big mouth screws things up!"

Possessing the rare natural ability to hold no hatred, Rin understood Shizen meant no harm in her words, therefore all was quickly forgiven. It is also of no fault of the demoness, she could not have possibly understood the unique relationship between her and the Western Lord. Rin embraces her friend to show she holds no animosity.

"I am not mad Shizen, I promise... Now please, explain to me about your relationship with my Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin getting right to her question about Sesshomaru, left Shizen dumbstruck for a moment. Thrilled over the young woman's curiosity, she met her friend's chestnut eyes with a large painted toothy grin that extended from ear to ear.

"He is my betrothed."

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Tsukuyomaru was originally a member of the Komori Clan whose empire ruled the mountains of Kinpu. They were a remote empire tucked in the center of the jagged terrain, with thick icy peaks serving as a protective barrier over their domain for centuries. Tsukuyomaru, the oldest son of Lord Taigokumaru, as well as the General of his warrior army, was the next in line to inherit all of Kinpu. The Komori Clan was a very feared tribe of bat demons known throughout the entire Eastern lands for being fierce and terrifying warriors to anyone who dared step anywhere onto their territory, especially if they were lucky enough to get near their cave. For many centuries, only demon allies inhabited Kinpu, no humans dared to reside around any of the borders for fear of death.

The young General Tsukuyomaru always fulfilled his important duties of patrolling through and around these beautiful high sierra's, and at times would be gone for months; holding onto the strong belief in being thorough. Unexpectedly, while on one of Tsukuyomaru's patrols of his father's borders, he decided to venture off track and found himself in a forest he couldn't recall being in before that moment. The spontaneous decision was made while the young bat General was resting against a wall of stone that had giant pine trees erupting from it, feeling bored with his accustomed routines, he yearned for a moment of true diversity in his life. Amethyst eyes were drawn to the dense and ancient forest that resides off of the western boundary, with curiosity wrapping itself tightly around the young General, when suddenly he pushes himself from the stone wall and into the thickness without looking back.

The sunlight that peaked through the compactness of the trees above him, gave him a sense that he had been walking for quite some time. The sun was now high in the sky and when he began his little journey into the forest, it had only just peaked above the horizon a short time before. He strode peacefully through this ancient forest admiring the new scenery around him, giving him a real feeling of tranquility; something which is completely unknown to him as a General. While deep into his thoughts, he was captured by the smell of something that didn't seem unpleasant to his senses at all, so he continued on with his investigation of this unfamiliar forest and delightful new scent. It did not take long before he reached near the location of where this smell was coming from, quickly realizing he had stumbled upon an area that was occupied by the human species.

A human village? Interesting.

To make sure he would be undetected from any unwanted attention from these humans, he rested high up in a tree that was roughly half a mile away from the center of this village. With his superior eyesight, he could see incredibly well into this human village and found himself completely entertained by all of its labors. The tiny little wooden huts with smoke coming from them, the scent carried off the meals being prepared for families to enjoy, then there were the men working tirelessly on their crops, with the surrounding sounds of children's laughter and the mother's who summoned them home for their afternoon meals. He found himself to be quite fascinated with watching the movements of this village, so he decided his curiosity was worth relaxing in the same large tree for the rest of the afternoon.

As his gaze had been fixed on watching two small children chase one another about, when his sense of smell suddenly disrupted by the scent of a human female very close to his location, and he found it to be very appealing. With his curiosity getting the better of the General once again, he silently floated down to a lower branch that allowed him clear perception of this human, while allowing him invisibility. Amethyst gaze was fixated on the area of the stream that was nearby, when he was finally able to spot the young female whose scent caught the General's interest. He watched her as she knelt down at the edge of the stream, leaned over to begin gathering water with her bamboo buckets.

This young woman appeared to be no more than sixteen in human years, a prime age for a human to be mated with offspring. He observed how she had straight black hair that reached the length of her lower back, and how it was pulled back in a basic style using a strip of white cloth. The top of her head was covered using a dark blue scarf that matched her outfit, while wearing a brown apron tied around her waist to protect her kimono during her daily chores. It was pretty apparent she was not someone who came from wealth, nor did she wear the most beautiful or most expensive of all kimonos he had ever seen, but for reasons unknown to him, there was something about the simplicity of this human woman that piqued the young General's interest.

He continued watching her while she filled her buckets to the brim, then carefully carried the water buckets and gently sat them next to the very same tree Tsukuyomaru was perched in quietly. Once she felt content the buckets were sitting on the flattest part of the ground to keep them from tipping over, she then walked back to the edge of the stream where she was just gathering water. The young woman began looking around in all directions, which in fact, added to Tsukuyomaru's eagerness.

Hmm?? I wonder what she is up to?

Feeling safe that no one was looking and was alone in private, she took the material of her kimono, folding the ends until the clothing reached the middle of her thighs. An eyebrow twitched, with a long, fixed stare from the General as he continued to watch her with focused eyes, he was compelled by her. He couldn't take his glare from her. Slowly and carefully lowering herself into a shallow area, she successfully submerged her legs securely into the clear gently flowing water. The cool liquid on her skin felt euphoric, her morning had been extremely busy with the usual daily chores, so this moment to herself to cool down, was everything. After only a few short moments of splashing water on her face and singing to herself, the young woman climbed out from the stream and began to unfold the bottom of her kimono, all the while, smoothing out the material to rid of any wrinkles. She slid her sandals back onto her feet, tied the same brown apron around her thin waist, then proceeded to collect the buckets of water she filled, returning in the direction she came from. Tsukuyomaru watched her until she had completely left his sight from where he sat. He was certain that he wanted to see this woman again, but was just unknowing as to why he needed to see her again, so he chose to remain in the same tree, until he is able to see her again.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

As the sun disappeared for another night, the young General remained in the same old tree feeling tranquil, watching the humans as they eventually retreated back to their tiny homes for the rest of the evening. Gazing up at the sparkling stars as they become splattered across the night sky with the bright moon as it moves directly above, Tsukuyomaru was in deep concentration, back and forth in his own mind about his actions of anticipation in seeing a glimpse of a simple human female. No matter how many times he made sense about returning back to his patrols, he could not bring himself to depart just yet. He must leave to complete his duties and return to his father's land, because if he is gone for too long, his father will become suspicious and surely send his own soldiers in search of Tsukuyomaru. If any one of the Komori members found him here of all places,  _ a human village _ , it would create too much chaos for both himself and this peaceful human village.

Again, scolding himself for wasting time in this place, promising once he observed the young woman again, that he would be finished with his human curiosity and return back to Kinpu. Never will he think of this place or _ that _ woman again! While his mind was distracted with his own personal debate about the responsibilities of the Kinpu General, he did not notice at first, the lone woman swimming in the stream below. The splashing of water was heard, which is what actually brought the General from his thoughts. 

Amethyst eyes open wide.

_ Wait?! That's her!!  _

His heartbeat quickened, realizing the young woman he has had his mind plagued by all day, was now swimming in the steam... Nude!! It is only proper that he should look away as any gentleman should, but the issue he was facing was his inability to do so; struck by her beauty and was unsure of these feelings he was experiencing. It was also not helpful to him, her hour of choosing to bathe. She had become a celestial being in front of his eyes; the moon high above being the only source of light, the water sparkling around her frame like a goddess surrounded by adamant. 

All of Tsukuyomaru's thoughts ceased. Compellingly, amethyst eyes followed as she danced in the water.

Some time passed by while she floated in the stream watching the moon that was shining down on her. Feeling her time spent was enough, she focused her sights on the bank of the stream, then swam towards the land, ending her late night swim. Climbing from the calm waters, the young woman paced quickly over towards her clothing, while wrapping her naked body with nothing but only her wet arms. The night winds with her body still adjusting from leaving the water, gave her whole body goose bumps. Using the extra cloth she brought with her, began to dry herself off of as much water as she could and quickly, wrapping a light yukata around her thin body to shield from the chilled air. Gathering the rest of her belongings, she quickly returned back to the village and away from the bat demon’s sights. 

The young General sighed to himself.

"Time to return back to the borders, then."

Tsukuymaru spoke softly, just above a whisper.

Sadness, he truly felt, that this intriguing moment of this beautiful woman ended too early for his liking. Unfortunately, he knew that his time here with her had come to an end and he was obligated to his important duties. Standing tall from the very branch he had made his resting place, began to levitate till reaching above the trees. Expanding his magnificent wings, he hurried in the direction of his lands.

Over the next several months, Tsukuyomaru found himself coming back to this same forest near the human village, in hopes to catch a glimpse of a very specific woman he has found himself captivated by. The bat General does not fully understand his fascination with this woman, but understands that he cannot stop himself from returning to this place. At first, he came back nearly a month after he discovered this village and each time, he went to the same old tree, waiting, anticipating her arrival.

It became customary for the General to stop near this place each time he went on his patrols of his land, and each time he felt a flutter in his stomach knowing that he was going to see this beautiful young woman. On one of his normal monthly routine visits, he noticed something smelled different this time when he neared the village.

“Fire?”

He had a perfect view as he flew high above the land, no doubt the village was indeed on fire due to it having been under attack. Tsukuyomaru urgently began scanning around for this woman he made secret visits to each month without her knowledge, and at that very instant, he picked up on her scent.. Her blood!! 

So much bloodshed in this small village has been spilled, with bodies of the villagers slain all over the ground. Natural territorial instincts began taking control over him, he flew with a speed that only the strongest of demon’s could possess, in the direction of the scent of this woman’s fresh blood. His eyes began to turn black as his yoki intensified around him, he was preparing himself to destroy whomever caused harm to her.

Screams of terror were coming from a clearing nearby the rice fields, and Tsukuyomaru could pick up on the sounds clearly. There she was, and from the looks of things, a lowly pathetic red ogre that seemed to hold more demonic power than ordinary ogres, had her in his possession and was ready to do unspeakable things to her. Her left arm was in his tight grip above her head, the light blue yukata she was wearing was now torn completely, exposing most of her chest and thighs. 

“There there, pretty girl, I am only going to satisfy myself with your beautiful virgin body and then devour you for dinner.”

With this ogre’s grotesque clawed hand, cupped her small breasts and began squeezing them with force. Begging and weeping for her life, she was suddenly silenced by the screeching sounds and bones snapping, all coming from this ugly demon who was about to violate and then kill her. Blood splattered everywhere and the body of this disgusting ogre disintegrated right in front of her eyes.

The injured woman was laid out on the ground after falling when the demon’s grip loosened from being dispatched. Her thin body is mostly exposed caused by her clothing being torn by the ogre, and injuries were apparent all over her tiny fragile body. Tsukuyomaru stood over this woman he had only until now, seen from a tall tree. His heart felt a sharp and unfamiliar pang in his chest seeing her in this condition, but felt so grateful that she was alive and being capable of making it to her before that vile beast was able to have his way with her. 

No words were spoken at first between them, the bat general retracted his wings and began untying his chest plate and armour, setting the heavy metal and his katana on the ground. The moment he began removing his brown kimono, the woman began to scream and hurry herself to get away before this demon could accomplish what the other could not with her. 

“Please, Miss… I just want to help you, not harm you. Do not fear me.”

Holding out his kimono for her to take, he wanted to help cover this hurt and vulnerable woman. She was terrified to death and with understandable reasoning. He watches her with sympathetic eyes, knowing that she is watching his every movement with her swollen orbs wide, shaking in absolute fear. 

“Please demon… Please don’t kill me.”

The woman begged.

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Sorely bruised hands and arms of this traumatized woman made every attempt to cover the parts of her body that had been exposed by the ogre slashing her yukata open when being taken against her will. Staring at this new demon with long lavender hair in a high ponytail, that killed the nasty ogre, has left this poor woman shaken and unsure of what she should do, while she wept on the ground, begging him to spare her life.

“Please take this to cover yourself, I promise I will not harm you in any way. You have my word.”

Tears spilled without control from beautiful brown eyes for quite some time, but she began to gain composure over her sobbing when realizing that he was not trying to hurt her. There was hesitation about whether she could trust this demon but thought to herself -  _ if he was going to harm me, he would have already done something by now like the other demon, but instead, he is offering his own kimono to allow me to cover my body _ . Picking herself up to her feet to meet this demon and receive his offering, she quickly dropped back to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. 

There was complete silence from her.

At this point, Tsukuyomaru steps towards the woman, and kneels down next to her. Leaning over her body to observe her face, and just as he suspected, she had passed out. His sense of smell had him following the strong metallic stench of blood that led his amethyst gaze towards her exposed thigh. He noticed the deep gash had turned her skin the color black due to a strong demonic poison quickly spreading through her veins. Stitches were also needed for these wounds as fast as possible, but no doubt she will perish from the poison if he does not find ashitaba leaves. Without hesitation, he carefully wraps her exposed body with his brown kimono and picks her up into his arms. His heart skipped a beat when he stared at her sleeping face in his arms, but focused on the duty to tend to her injuries and save her fragile humanity.

Glancing around at the scene in front of him, he noticed that almost every hut had been burnt down by fire with the many deceased bodies spread out across the entire village. Had he not shown up when he did, she would have for sure perished along with all of these villagers by that disgusting inferior beast. Looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms once again, expanded his incredible wings to take flight.

“I need to take you somewhere safe to tend to your injuries or you will die from the poison.”

He spoke softly to her.

Two weeks have passed since that day when Tsukuyomaru brought the young woman to this old abandoned temple near the Fuefuki River, east of Kinpu and away from any of the Kimori clan finding them. He came across this temple on one of his many patrols of the different nearby territories some decades ago, and though it was a very old structure, it was still in stable enough condition that he could keep her here safely and undetected by any unwanted and unnecessary enemies.

“Here, drink this. It will help with the poison from spreading in your body.”

The bat General uses his clawed hand to push the weak and injured woman to sit upward enough for her to drink the hot liquid from a small bowl that was filled with the medicinal leaves he acquired after they arrived at the abandoned temple. Slowly taking in small sips of the hot liquid, she makes eye contact with Tsukuyomaru.

“Thank you for saving me, Sir. I am indebted to you.”

Gently laying her back down on a makeshift bed near the fire, he was careful not to move her leg that was still healing with the ashitaba leaves spread out like a bandage over the wound. Luckily, he was able to find the herbs he needed to stop the poisoning from spreading, in an abundance near the river. Unfortunately, this was a very powerful poison to a human, so therefore, it was still going to be a while before she is completely healed from it. 

“You owe me nothing. I was flying past and saw what that disgusting bastard was attempting to do and felt he deserved death. For now, focus on getting well, the poison in your body is strong and your health is most important at this moment.”

Tsukuyomaru looked deep into those beautiful doe brown eyes, a bashful pink colored her cheeks by the way the bat General was holding his gaze at her. She quickly looked down, trying to hide her bashfulness from behind her long bangs.

“Yes, I suppose you are correct. Thank you again for your kindness.”

Her face scrunched from a sharp and terrible burning feeling in her thigh while trying to find a new position laying on her side. Luckily, she was able to find comfort, and the medicines that were being given helped a great deal with the pain.

“May I ask you a question?”

The bat General once again makes eye contact with soft chocolate brown eyes, nodding for her to continue with her question. In fact, he is pleased that she is interested in wanting to have a conversation with him, it is proof to him, the medicine is working and she is gaining her strength back.

“What is your name? If that is not too bold for me to ask. I would like to know the name of my saviour.”

“Tsukuyomaru.”

She smiles at him sweetly.

“Tsukuyomaru, thank you for saving my life and caring for me, a complete stranger and a human. I am grateful to you for the rest of my days.”

His heart skipped a beat and he felt his breath hitch from her words of gratitude, which also caused his cheeks to warm up from the blushing she was causing him.

“And what is your name, if I may ask you the same question?”

“Shizu.”

_ Shizu. A name that is perfect and beautiful, exactly as the woman who owns it. _

“Shizu, You are very welcomed.”

He bows his head towards this woman that he has found himself extremely attracted to, offering her a warm smile, in which she reciprocates happily.

Over the next few weeks, the unlikely pair became comfortable with one another’s company as Shizu slowly healed from the demon's poison. It became routine for the two, he would check her wounds in the morning by replacing old used up leaves with fresh ones, then journey out for a bit after making sure Shizu was comfortable. Time would pass, then Tsukuyomaru would return with a fresh kill and begin to clean the animal in preparation to cook the meals that they shared together. 

One day before departing, Tsukuyomaru explained the truth to Shizu about his role as the General of Kinpu, and that he must return to his father’s kingdom for a few days for important business or his army will come in search of him. She was given a new and elegant kimono from the bat General, to replace her destroyed clothing, also, so he can retrieve his kimono back before leaving for his homeland. The beautiful woman, with tears threatening to fall from the edges of her lids, thanked her saviour repeatedly for this special gift. She made him feel wanted and more important than his role as the General. He also knew leaving her alone was a risk, but made sure to leave her with plenty of food and supplies for her to change her bandages, until his return. 

The days being apart were the longest he had separated from Shizu since saving her from the ogre. The bat General walked into the temple but could not find the doe-eyed beauty anywhere. His heart began to pound rapidly in his chest and he felt his body begin to shake.

_ Where is Shizu?? She could not have gone too far in her condition! _

“SHIZU!!! SHIZU!!!!”

Amethyst eyes began to turn black from the rage building up inside which was beginning to cloud his mental clarity. Just as he was going to go in search of whomever took her from him, he heard a sweet melodic voice.

“Tsukuyomaru!!!! Over here!!!”

Instantly, the bat flew in the direction where he picked up the sound of the young woman’s voice. When approaching her and seeing that she was perfectly fine sitting with her feet submerged in the river nearby, which brought his anger calmed to nothingness.

“Here you are Shizu. I was extremely worried when I returned to the temple and you were missing. I am glad that you are safe and feeling much better, especially to have enough strength to have come this far from the temple.”

The young woman realized that the bat General was truly concerned over her well being and felt a twinge of guilt by leaving the temple to go see the river in the first place, she could strongly sense his worry over her.

“Tsukuyomaru, I apologize. I didn't mean to worry you. Please, let’s return back to the temple together.”

Smiling towards this beautiful woman, he finds solace in her endearing words. Walking towards her at the riverbank with tenderness in his amethyst eyes, he offers a tanned clawed hand out towards her to help her stand, as she cheerfully accepts his hand. Standing cautiously, vigilant of her healing wounds, the bat General suddenly pulls her into his arms and carries her back to the temple. Their walk was peaceful even though both of their heart rates were rapidly beating  _ loudly,  _ in Tsukuyomaru’s ears.

In the weeks that followed, Tsukuyomaru and Shizu both enjoyed their new found companionship in one another. They laughed and spoke for hours about their lives before meeting. Tsukuyomaru told tales of his journey’s and the battles he has won as the Kinpu General against other armies who have attempted to gain control over his father’s land. She told him stories of being raised by her father and how her mother also died when she was small from sickness. 

“Who do you share your home with?”

“I don’t share it with anyone anymore. The hut that I lived in was built by my father for my mother and himself when they first married…. I have been alone in the hut since his death six years ago.”

For a woman to survive alone in these times, she is obviously very strong, which made his feelings for her become even deeper. Then the day came when they needed to finally part ways and both return to their separate lives. Shizu was completely healed from her injuries caused by that nasty ogre, and had decided to return back to her home and rebuild her life from scratch.

“Tsukuyomaru, will you visit me?.. I mean, if you ever pass by the village just like the day we met, I would be so grateful. I have come to see you as a great friend to me and I hope that you will stop by once in a while.”

“Of course I will…. Shizu… I need to tell you something first before you return back to your home and I return to mine..”

With a large lump stuck in the bat General’s throat, he swallowed and began to sweat quite profusely. 

“Yes, what is it? Are you alright??”

“Shizu…. I.. I am in love with you!”

No motions or words spoken, they both just stared into one another’s eyes, waiting to see who is going to respond to his confession first. Just as she had begun to open her mouth to speak, Tsukuyomaru planted his lips hungrily onto hers and she returned his passionate kiss. Eventually she broke free from his kiss, breathing heavy from the lack of air and lust that she was trying to hold under control.

“I am in love with you as well.”

She never returned back to her village that day or any day after that, both deciding to stay in this temple and begin a new life together. He made love to her and marked her that very night under a full moon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“Thank you so much for joining me this evening, Lady Rin. I am very honored.”

“Please, I am no Lady, my Lord. I am a simple village priestess’ apprentice. You are very kind to see me in such a way. Please, just call me Rin.”

Rin spoke truthfully in her words. 

“Alright, Rin. From this point on there is no need for such formalities between us.”

The pair walked through the demon orchard’s together on one of the paths that led to the beach, watching as the sun was setting for the night. The sky was an ever changing painting that was brushed with colors of pinks, oranges and blue’s, with the fluttering of sparkles gently lighting up the night time sky. Rin was holding a bouquet of purple and white flowers Tsukuyomaru had picked for her from a cave off of the ocean waters. Discovered by the bat demon a few winters past, this unique underground cave was warmed by the steam that rose from the many hot springs filled with mineral water throughout this deep underground world, keeping it humid all year allowing thousands of beautiful wild flowers to grow there, even through the freezing winter months. 

The sounds of the crickets harmonize with the whistling winds in the distance, creating this beautiful and romantic atmosphere around the two. Rin could not help but feel the heat coming from her cheeks caused by her deep blushing from such a beautiful gesture.

“What has brought you to Ine, Rin? May I also ask, where did you journey from?”

A soft sigh escaped from the beautiful woman's nostrils.

“I came to visit Lady Shizen about medicines that I need to help my caretaker and a few other villagers suffering with illnesses. The High Priestess Kaede is like a mother to me, she raised me since I was very young, and it is my duty after all that she has done for me, now to take care of her in her condition.”

Glancing nonchalantly at this demon’s face while expressing her love and concern for the priestess, she happens to become captivated by his features; his strong pointed chin and tanned skin, an incredibly attractive demon male. Rin woke from this trance, realizing she was staring. Tsukuyomaru returned her gaze with gleaming amethyst pools, leaving her face even redder than before when first receiving his gift of flowers, immediately turning her head to hide behind her midnight curls.

“Uh.. I.. So.. came from the village Edo in the West.. Um, where exactly are we going, if you do not mind me asking?”

Showing white fangs in the largest smile she has ever seen the bat demon display to her thus far, she couldn’t help but be impressed that he had become even more attractive!

  
  


_ He is so enchanting! Stop staring Rin!!  _

Folding his arms behind his head while they continued their evening stroll, chuckling was suddenly heard coming from the bat demon.

“Ha Ha! It is a surprise!”

Rin began to giggle from his outburst, she was beginning to really enjoy her evening with Tsukuyomaru. Suddenly, with no prior thoughts in the back of her mind, she envisioned her Lord Sesshomaru. Her giggle began to decrease and then she stopped, leaving Tsukuyomaru to notice the immediate change in her demeanor. 

“Rin… Did.. Did I do or say something to offend you?? I am so sorry.”

“OH! No.. No, Tsukuyomaru, please do not apologize.. I.. I just thought of someone from my past, I didn't mean to ruin the moment.”

He heard something in her voice at that moment, and he was sure she shared the same fate of a broken heart, such as he has. He recognized that look of loss in her chocolate brown eyes.

“Why don't you tell me the story about the one who broke your heart?”

Rin almost wanted to tip over, she has been in two different conversations and somehow the subject of Lord Sesshomaru came up  _ again _ and for the second time that day. She had kept him dormant in her mind in order to survive her longing for him all of these long years, but today… Today he is the most popular conversation she has been having. 

“You do not want to hear about that story-”

“Please.. Feel free to share it with me. I want to get to know you, Rin.”

She felt her cheeks begin to turn pink.

“Well, alright. This isn’t a subject that I like to speak about very often... Simply, I have loved a powerful dog demon since I was a small child and he left many years ago to travel new lands and took my youthful heart with him.”

She smiled and the sadness that glossed over her eyes, proved no lie in her confession.

“Then, I find out… He is betrothed to a very kind and beautiful demoness, worthy of being his mate.”

Tsukuyomaru watched a single tear fall from her eye onto the sand that they were sitting on. Sounds of the water, crashing powerful waves roaring in the background, cocked her head to face him with a slight somber grin, then continued to turn her gaze back up to the stars in the sky. The lithe woman began to shiver from the lowering temperatures, wrapped in the blanket Shizen insisted she take with her to keep warm.

“I believe it is time to return you to Lady Shizen’s hut, Rin. I believe it has become too cold.”

“Yes, but in a few minutes. I… I want to just sit here for a little while longer.”

  
  


The warmth coming from the fire and the crackling sounds from the wood were the only sounds heard until the shoji door slid open and Rin entered the hut, wrapped tightly in a thick blanket, closing the shoji. A deep sigh and breath, she turns to see a large toothy grin with red painted lips with bright sparkling ruby eyes wide right in front of her.

“Tell me everything!!”

Rin held her hand to her mouth, attempting to cover her giggling.

“So…. How was it?? Where did you two go?? Did he kiss you yet?? Oh goodness, you have flowers!!… You must tell me Rin!!”

Hanging her head down with her eyes closed shut, Rin listened while Shizen continued to ask question after question of her time spent with Tsukuyomaru. 

“We walked through the orchards and then to the beach, where we watched the sunset. It was a very nice and peaceful time, and NO! No kissing, Lady Shizen!”

Laughter erupted from both women. 

“You remind me of Kagome, always trying to introduce me to potential suitors.”

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

The next morning before the dawn peaked over the horizon, Rin woke early and began to pack her belongings together with the herbs she needed to take back with her to Edo, making sure everything was tucked safely in her basket. The journey back to the West will be long due to the frigid temperatures dropping, along with storms that threaten with each passing night. The Lady Shizen has complete confidence when it comes to her young friend returning safely back to the Western lands. The gorgeous female possesses such incredible fighting abilities to battle just as good as any demon, although she is a skilled warrior, the forces and uncertainties of mother nature can prove exactly how delicate her humanity truly is. 

During the hours Rin spent with Tsukuyomaru, Shizen accidentally recovered a magical celestial robe that was long forgotten about in her possession for centuries, while searching for misplaced leaves specifically to help with nausea for a newly pregnant woman in the village. The leopard demoness has an epiphany; this celestial robe must be given to Rin. One thing Shizen is absolutely certain of, Rin must be the new owner of the celestial robe. The ruby-eyed leopard spoke out loud, reminding herself that she must expound on the magic it holds, especially before the young woman begins her journey home.

_ She is just going to love this! It is perfect for her… in fact, it is meant for her! I am sure of it! _

Shizen realized it right then and there, this is why it had been in her possession this whole time, to pass it along to Rin. Instincts were strong the moment the demoness met the gorgeous lithe woman, there was something special about her, that this beautiful female was destined for greatness. 

“Time will prove my intuitions correct about her!” 

Once returning to the hut from her evening out with the bat General, Rin was gouged for every single detail of her night watching the stars by the shore. While listening to the ebony haired woman disclose the details of her evening, Shizen handed her a white silk bag full of the herbs needed for Lady Kaede and the other villagers suffering from illnesses. 

“Here are the herbs you have requested for your Priestess, Rin.”

The beautiful young woman bows her head in Aristocratic precision towards the leopard demoness, also voicing her deep gratitude for the medicines needed. Afterall, it is the main reason for her pilgrimage to Ine to begin with. When Rin returned in her upright position from bowing a second later, she was startled by Shizen holding a larger bundle in her arms, almost forgetting for a second about demon speed. 

“This is a gift for you, my lovely friend.”

Rin gazed intently at the folded bundle of unique black material in Shizen’s hands, locking chocolate diamonds with sparkling rubies.

“My Lady.. What is this??”

Rin’s eyes became wide as saucers from her obvious shock. Delicate soft pink lips parted open and improper, all the while being captured in a trance created by this beautiful black material. Slender pale fingers began reaching to feel the mystical bundle, positive it does not represent anything she has ever seen before. Laughter then suddenly erupted from the demoness, bringing the woman out of her trance.

“Here, please take it! I want you to have this, it will keep you safe as long as you are wearing it. I am sure it was meant for you!”

The smell of salt was detected by the beautiful demoness, her face softened from her friend’s reaction.

“Oh Miss Rin, please don’t cry!”

Rin smiled wide, expressing a look the leopard demon has sworn to have never seen on the young woman’s features before, she is absolutely gorgeous. The young woman accepted the material into her grasp and began to unfold the robe, watching it drape onto the floor. As she adjusted it to get a good look at how it is to be worn, she could not help but be awestruck by the color resembling the night time sky. The feel of the material’s softness was amazing, almost as if it was animal fur and more beautiful than any kimono she has ever seen in her life. One thing Rin understands well is beautiful expensive clothing, being afterall, the owner of an entire wardrobe of nothing but silk worn by royalty, given to her by a powerful Aristocratic Demon Lord.

“I…. It’s so beautiful Shizen.. Thank you so much. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I have been gifted some beautiful possessions by Lord Sesshomaru, but this.. Thank you, I will cherish it for all of my life.”

Rin jumped into a tight embrace with Shizen, while the demoness laughed unfiltered at the happiness it brought her beautiful young friend.

“You must try it on Miss Rin! I am simply dying to see how this fits on you!”

After adjusting the onyx robe to fit around Rin’s well built frame, the matching sash was then wrapped around her waist to keep the robe tied snug and tight. The leopard demoness took a step back while her forefinger and thumb were holding her chin, with an intense look held in her gaze. It looked as though it was a simple black yukata with a large hood that covered her face, but fitting her body in the most alluring way. She resembled a true ethereal goddess covered in black onyx with silver starlight. Her long ebony curls were pulled over her shoulders, flowing down her chest and reaching where the top of her thighs were located.

“Perfect!! It enhanced your incredible natural beauty even more than I even anticipated, I know my intuitions are never wrong! Now listen Miss Rin, there are a few things you need to know about this robe before you begin your journey back home, so you understand it’s magic and how it will protect you in times of danger. There is one warning I must give you before you truly accept my gift.. ”

Rin takes her eyes from the material wrapped around her body, giving her complete attention to her demon friend.

“The robe was given to me centuries ago, in exchange for medicine from a traveling Monk. I was told in great detail by the monk of the magic and dangers it possibly possesses. He never explained how he came into possession of the material, but told the story about how the robe is looking for its true owner, the one who is to rule next to the most powerful of all beings..” 

_ To rule next to the most powerful..?  _

“.. I believe it belongs to you now. This robe will protect you from any attack against you, infact, it will over time transform your humanity, Rin. I need you to understand that before you leave. The monk gave me the incantations to recite. Do you understand?”

“Wait.. how will my humanity be changed? I am not sure if this is a good idea, my Lady.”

“According to the monk's words, the robe will become a part of you, transforming your humanity from that into a celestial being; a goddess on Earth. You cannot be harmed by your humanity any longer once you recite the incantations of immortality while wearing the robe.”

Rin was taking in every word spoken by Lady Shizen, nervous of such a huge change, not only in her life, but her actual life itself. With having such powers, she could possibly use them to help the sick and unfortunate in her medicinal practice. She could heal Lady Kaede.

“Why me, my Lady? Why give me such an incredibly powerful gift?”

The demoness sighs through her nostrils.

“I believed from the moment we met, you were destined for greatness in your life. This robe will enhance your already incredible abilities to wield a sword, but with this will also allow you to protect over the lands and those in which you hold dear. The celestial robe has the ability to cause the grass and flowers to grow, or if in the wrong hands, will create the world and time to cease. I have never met anyone until you, Rin, that I believed to be the one the Monk spoke of.”

“I understand everything you have explained to me and I thank you again, Lady Shizen, for such an amazing gift. I promise to use this ability to help all creatures for the greater good.”

Rin removed the celestial robe, folding it back into a bundle. She decided to put it with her belongings, wanting more time to think about her new gift, along with the responsibilities it bears. Her journey will give her plenty of time to think about this magic gift and… Lord Sesshomaru.

\------------------------------------

The wind blowing was subtle, but a chill had already taken over her body, making the woman’s face feel numb with an aching head. On the fourth day into her journey returning home, a sickness began to settle into her body, weakening her strength; she was not too pleased with her current condition, but was determined to make it back to Edo.

_ I must return home or Lady Kaede will be even more worried. I promised I would return in one month and that means I need to make it back. She needs these herbs to help cure her. _

With those thoughts being the last thing she remembers, blackness took over.

The sounds of cracking and popping coming from the fire she felt, her mind struggled to understand where she was and what had happened. Blinking her eyes awake, she looks at her surroundings.

“It’s nice to see you have finally woken.”

_ That voice…  _


	18. Chapter 18

_...I recognize that voice, but.. but from where? _

As Rin struggled a few moments to gain back her vision, she opened and shut her eyes many times before her sight slowly came into focus. Taking in the surroundings all around her, from the stone walls, to the bushes on her far right, the darkness that is all around, down to even the blazing fire, she began to maneuver herself in an upright sitting position. Focusing her blurred gaze towards the smooth masculine voice that was speaking a moment ago, she was caught by surprise when realizing who the voice belonged to. 

“Tsukuyomaru… Is… Is that you??

A large toothy smile that spread from ear to ear with ivory white fangs slightly elongated, displayed the expression across the bat demon’s face. His head nodded once, giving a ‘yes’ answer to her question.

“How… How are you here? I left Ine four days ago.. Wait..  _ Why _ are  _ you  _ here?? Where am I? What happened to me? Oh….My head...I feel so awful.”

Rin cupped the top of her head with both hands, rubbing her aching hot forehead in an attempt to soothe her pain. Holding his attractive smirk, the bat demon chuckled nervously, as he began to explain his reasoning for tracking her down, as he exchanged the wet cloth on her forehead with a cold new one. 

“I.. Uh… I came by Lady Shizen’s hut a few days after you accompanied me to the beach. I stopped by to bring you a gift.”

_ He followed me all this way to give me a gift??? _

The bat demon quickly looked away from the beautiful woman’s chocolate brown eyes, attempting to hide his bashfulness from her. Rin took notice of the simple actions of this demon male and found the general to be quite sweet and very kind, which she also found very attractive about him. 

“What gift was worth you travelling this far from Ine to give, especially in this weather?”

The bat General pulls a silver rose with golden edges from inside the flap of his kimono and hands it to the sickly woman. The flower bud had become a tad limp from the amount of time since being plucked from the ground, but was still in excellent condition overall.

“Tsukuyomaru… This rose… Oh my, it's so… so incredibly beautiful. The colors are truly intriguing, I’ve never seen a rose this amazing before. Thank you so much, I promise to cherish it.” 

Rin understood the underlying meaning behind the rose and his following her all this way. She also holds feelings for the bat General as well, but her heart will always belong to another demon. The midnight haired woman has come to accept her lonely fate, refusing any offer to give herself to another.

“The colors.. You spoke that you loved the colors gold and silver, they were special to you. I just so happened to find a rose with those exact colors in the same cave I found the other flowers.”

Although she is absolutely flattered by Tsukuyomaru’s gestures of travelling this far in distance to bring her this unique rose, her main focus at this particular moment was on the aching pain that has spread across her whole body and the full on war that was waging on inside of her head. Sounds of discomfort came from the beautiful woman, which brought the bat General back to his original confessions.

“..She apologized.”

Rin looked at Tsukuyomaru confused.

“I’m sorry, who apologized to you and for what?”

“Shizen, explained how I had missed your departure by a couple of days, and the importance of your actual visit to her home. She spoke about the medicines that you carry on you, and the necessity for your return to your homeland..These medicines are for the people of your village.”

“Yes, everything she spoke is true.”

Tsukuyomaru approaches Rin next to the fire, handing her a cup of steaming hot liquid, in which she gracefully accepts, bowing her head towards him in respect. Cautious not to get burned, she softly blows onto the hot liquid before beginning to sip slowly. Amethyst orbs watch the young woman’s soft pink lips pucker, feeling the  _ want _ to lock his own lips with hers, but before she notices his staring, he has already looked away.

“Mmmm, this is good, thank you. This is all very kind of you, Tsukuyomaru.”

"No need to thank me, Rin….Well... It hasn’t been four days since you left Ine, it has actually been eight days.”

_ Eight days… _

“You have made it as far as the borders between the Southern and Western territories. When I discovered you three days ago, it was not far from this cave. You were laying on the ground unresponsive, any and all of my attempts to wake you, wouldn’t work. I touched your forehead and realized you were burning with a high fever and knew I needed to seek shelter for you immediately.” 

_ That's what happened.. I must have blacked out. _

The bat general adjusts himself in a sitting position near the young woman in front of the warm and inviting fire. He sips the hot tea from his own cup a few times before proceeding on with his explanations. 

“I thought about the weather being strangely unpredictable and extremely cold this year… Even colder than it has been in many decades.”

Taking another sip of his tea, he sets down the cup on the ground, reaching for the boiling pot near the fire, adding more water to his empty cup.

“My instincts told me to find you, and I'm glad I listened... Look Rin, I do not mean to burden you, but I would like to accompany you on the rest of your journey home. You cannot continue on until it is for certain that your strength has returned, and I want to make sure that you make it to your home safely. One thing is for certain though, I am glad I found you when I did and nothing terrible had happened.”

A bashful pink took over the young woman’s cheeks, caused from the concern expressed by the bat demon. She agreed and accepted his companionship for the remainder of her travels back to Edo. Tsukuyomaru felt extremely excited about spending this time to get to know one another; he has fallen for the chocolate eyed goddess and wants nothing more than to see her return home safely.

“Thank you again for all that you have done, Tsukuyomaru. You are truly a kind hearted person for saving my life and caring for me these last few days. I am truly indebted to you.”

  
  


After a few more days of rest in the cave, the young woman was finally well enough to continue on with her journey, thanks to Tsukuyomaru's caretaking and hot tea that was provided to her. During the days of the journey towards Edo, the two new companions conversed about many subjects to pass the time, but deeply harbored thoughts weighed heavy on Rin’s mind about the celestial robe that was given to her by Lady Shizen, as well as her betrothal to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin walked alongside Tsukuyomaru listening to him tell stories of his home, hoping it will distract her mind from the magical gift and her broken heart. Instead, her mind wandered off to memories of when she was younger, before her heart was plagued with loneliness.

****** ******

  
  


**“Lord Sesshomaru!!!”**

**The vibrant and happy eleven year old ran across the meadow full of flowers towards the magnificent silver haired dog demon. Her smile was as wide as her face could stretch from the joy of seeing her beloved Lord once again.**

**“Rin.”**

**Was all that was spoken from a smooth baritone voice. The demon Lord expressed no outer emotions, but inside his chest, his heart began to quicken at the sight of the young girl’s smile and excitement coming towards his presence. Once the two beings stood face to face, the young girl bowed in respect.**

**“I’m so happy to see you again, my Lord.”**

**“Rin, I hope you have fared well since my last visit.”**

**With the sweetest smile the young girl could express, she nods her head with a ‘yes’.**

**“I have, my Lord. Have you fared well since the last time you came to visit me?”**

**He tilts his head slightly in perfect Aristocratic fashion.**

**“Indeed, I have.”**

**The two beings who once traveled the lands together as companions, sat near the river that was east of the meadow just outside of the forest. The day was spent peacefully, the demon Lord was leaned against a sakura tree, while the young girl spoke of her simple village life while making flower crowns from the flowers she collected during their short walk through the meadow.**

**“Lord Sesshomaru, do you think… one day I will be able to travel with you again? I promise I won’t be a burden to you this time.”**

**The demon Lord opens his eyes, golden pools locked tight with the young girls wide saucers.**

**“Rin, you have never been a burden, so cease any of those thoughts from wandering in your mind any further.”**

**Taking in Sesshomaru’s words, Rin nods her head in understanding with a smile.**

**“Yes, my Lord.”**

**“When you have reached human maturity, you may do as you please.”**

**He may not have said the exact words that Rin hoped to hear, but the outcome was still the same when understanding her Lord’s intriguing vocabulary. She was finally at peace knowing that he will one day allow her to travel the lands with him once again; to be forever with Lord Sesshomaru.**

************* ***************

  
  


“Rin, may I ask you a personal question? Who is Lord Sesshomaru? I keep hearing you repeat that name every night in your sleep. Is… Is he the one… the one you spoke of, who has your heart?”

Rin hung her head low from the feeling of defeat.

_ I still call out to him in my sleep, even after all of these years... _

“It is a rather difficult subject for me to discuss, but yes, he is the one.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Thank you for escorting me all this way, my home is just beyond the forest.”

A slender finger points towards the trees that stood in close proximity to the pair. The sun was nearing the evening hours of the day, dark shadows casting within the trees. The icy chilled winds pierced through Rin’s layers of clothing, but luckily for her, the bat demon draped his thick purple cloak over the lithe woman to keep her protected from the harsh winds.

“I cannot express how grateful I am to you for all you have done for me, even allowing me your cloak.”

As she is removing the thick purple material, he also surrenders the bamboo basket full of her belongings back into her arms, the bat General smiles towards her. His amethyst gaze captivated by her chocolate brown eyes and her flawless fair skin, it was obvious of his staring. Rin momentarily locks eyes with Tsukuyomaru as she grips onto her basket, realizing their fingers are touching, causing her face to blush; quickly moving her gaze and finger away from him. He watched every move and facial expression she made, even her nervous blushing. She was his focus and couldn’t resist the opportunity to watch this gorgeous woman, as the basket slips from her sweaty grip, falling to the ground at her feet. This situation was causing her already existing nervousness even more nervousness, and she was more than capable of carrying all of her belongings, but the bat demon insisted on holding her basket until they arrived at the village.

“If you ever need me for anything I will come to you, please do not hesitate to call for me. I ...I know we have only known one another for just a few short weeks, but…from the moment my eyes landed on you, I knew I had fallen for you, Lady Rin.”

Rin’s eyes widened by the bat demon’s confession, causing her body heat to rise from all of her discomfort, her bow slipped utterly out of her hand.

“... I know your heart belongs to another, but if you allow me, I would like to visit you, I would like to bring you more gifts. I just want the chance to see you again, to be given the chance to show that… that your heart can change.. you could learn to love another…”

“Tsukuyomaru… please... I already told you about…”

Rin’s words were cut short when the bat demon suddenly grabbed her right hand with both of his clawed ones, gently cupping it in between his. Chocolate eyes widened, the fast movements of Tsukuyomaru causing her heart to beat rapidly by all of the perplexity of his actions. Her body stood frozen, turning a deep crimson red from awkwardness when she noticed his soft lips touching the top of the right hand he was holding.

_ What is he doing??? _

“RIn...Please, allow me the chance to show you that I am in love with you.. You are a beautiful goddess in my eyes..”

The bat demon stood only inches from Rin’s face, still holding her hand with one of his, capturing her eyes by his long fixed stare. Their eyes locked, as he steps away from her slowly, letting go of her hand to allow his magnificent wings to span out wide.

“Allow me to prove that to you.. Until we meet again, my Lady.”

The bat General took flight to the skies in the eastern direction towards the ocean. A flustered Rin released a breath she didn't realize she was even holding, while the very same right hand that was just touched by the lips of this incredibly attractive bat demon, was clenching the material of her clothing near her chest in a tight fist. Her breathing was jagged and body temperature was on fire from such a bold action from Tsukuyomaru.

_ Oh no! Now what am I going to do now?? Why me?! _

While replaying the scene that just unfolded a moment before in her mind, she glanced back once more towards the direction the bat demon went. Rin’s expression of anxiety formed into a smile, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. Kneeling down to put both straps of the basket over her shoulders, she then stood upright with her belongings securely on her back, bow in her hand and katana at her hip. Taking in a large breath and releasing it, she pushed her footing forward towards the forest and her home.

“I’m so glad to finally be home, that was such a long and tiring journey. Now to hurry, I am sure Lady Kaede is worried about me.”

From a well camouflaged branch high in a tall tree at the edge of the forest, scintillating golden eyes flashed in the darkness, watching intently of the scene that just unfolded outside the forest between Rin and Tsukuyomaru. 

A low and threatening growl was barely heard. 

* * *

  
  


“Milord…. Where are you?! Where have you gone?? Oh Lord Sesshomaru..”

The green imp continues to follow the direction of his master’s scent, but there was still no sign of his presence anywhere. The noisy and whining demon continued on the dirt path road he’s been travelling on for two days already, checking under every rock and behind every bush he sees.

_ Aaahh!!!… Why does Milord always leave me behind??? Oh Lord Sesshomaru… Where are you??!! _

The Great Lord of the Western Lands was resting against a large and inviting tree deep in the ancient forest he had been passing through. His golden spheres gazed up at the flickering sparkles in the sky, pondering the gift that was sent to Rin.

_ I wonder if she has tried on the kimono I sent to her yet? _

A full debate between himself was going on in the demon Lord’s mind, whether the size and color was correct for her. Never before has he ever cared about the wardrobe of another being, let alone another  _ being _ , but here he was, doubting  _ his _ decisions, over a human girl nonetheless. 

_ I hope it is pleasing to her. _

Sesshomaru has spent the majority of his life walking in solitude and was well accustomed to it. At times, he is grateful for the companionship of Jaken, but still preferred his moments of seclusion without listening to his annoying vassal squawk. After surrendering Rin to be raised by the old Priestess, his life became quiet again, especially when he traveled through open fields full of colorful flowers, or when the Sakura trees were in full bloom. She would call out to him while running around happily, then place a single flower in his hand that he would only throw away moments later, but still, she would always smile at him. On the nights when he would tap into his memories of the time when his young ward trailed behind his heels, he felt lonely. He would not dare admit to it out loud, but he has longed for her constant chatter, random giggles, bright smiles, and her floral scent. 

Nearly a decade travelling to new and distant lands, Sesshomaru felt he was ready to return to his domain. He explored new continents and crossed paths with many powerful demons, which he obviously defeated each and every single one of them. ‘Bakusaiga and the White Demon who wields it’, earned a reputation even in these far away distant lands across the vast oceans. 

One day, after battling a fierce and formidable foe with the obvious victory, the demon Lord thought of how he missed the smell of Nippon and the Western Lands. He missed the ancient forests and the top of the high mountain peaks in the winter months, but most of all, he missed Rin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jaken.” 

Heavy shaky breathing was coming from the victorious dog demon after battling a strong tiger demon.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Covered in the enemy's blood, the demon Lord flings all remnants from the other demon from his Bakusaiga, and places the sword back into the sheath. 

“It is time for us to return home now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashbacks of his travels brought his thoughts back to his ward once again. The demon Lord decided he had rested long enough against an old ginko tree, and was ready to continue towards the human village. The young dog demon scans his surroundings, realizing he was alone. 

“Hmm..”

_ Where is that Jaken? Useless servant! _

With those thoughts, Sesshomaru stands up on his feet, disappointed in his servant once again for not being present when he is needed for important tasks. Instead of looking for Jaken, he begins to fly above the trees, heading in the direction of Edo…  _ to Rin. _

Jaken stares up to the night sky through the openings in the trees, saddened by his lack of success in finding his powerful Lord, when suddenly the dog demon is seen flying above the forest.

“Wait!!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!! Don’t leave me behind again!!”


	20. Chapter 20

The three women sat surrounding the irori inside the large hut, the younger Priestess and the demon slayer were visiting with the elder woman while she prepared hot tea for all of them to keep warm in such cold temperatures. Laughter was clearly heard coming from inside the wooden structure for hours, discussions between the women on matters of marriage, children and  _ love _ . The two married women primarily did most of the conversing while the elder woman listened in as she cooked her evening meal, filling the home with an aroma that was rich, warm and inviting, sure enough to make anyone salivate. In the midst of all the hilarity, unexpectedly, the bamboo mat was pulled open, which ceased all conversations and laughter between the friends as they each simultaneously turned their heads towards the opening, as a gorgeous woman with long midnight locks stepped inside.

“Rin!!!!”

Screeched in unison by all three women.

“Hi everyone, I am back.”

“Oh thank goodness ye has returned Rin, ye had this old woman worried sick.”

The young woman slipped off her sandals and the bamboo basket that was strapped to her back, setting it down carefully near the doorway, quickly darting for the elder woman who had raised her since she was a child, to hug her the way a small child would snuggle with their mother. Cautious of the old woman's condition, Rin wrapped her arms around her caretaker holding her for a few moments, enjoying the feel of motherly comfort she received when she embraced the old Priestess.

“I'm sorry to have made you worry, Lady Kaede, I caught an awful cold on my journey home or I would have returned much sooner. Luckily for me, I was aided back to health by a kind and generous demon that I befriended on my journey, he even escorted me as far as the meadow just outside of the forest.”

Shakily holding Rin’s slender face with both of her frail wrinkled hands, the old woman rubs the young woman’s red frozen cheeks lightly with her aging thumbs in a soft circular motion. Unshed tears threatening to fall from the Priestess’ eye.

“Aye, I am grateful to this ally for taking care of ye. I am just glad my child has returned home safely.”

This dignified woman with the beauty that could make the heart of any man stop with her lithe yet muscular physique and gracious soul, Kaede sighs emotionally as she is able to see a very young Rin who still possesses the innocence of a child through her large toothy smiles and soft doe brown eyes. The elder released her grasp of Rin’s face, as the young woman directed her attention towards the two visiting guests.

“Hi Kagome! Hi Sango! I am happy to see both of you.”

Finding a seat near the elder priestess, Rin was extremely exhausted but happy to join in on the conversations between the women while warming herself near the comfortable fire, patiently waiting on Lady Kaede’s delicious soup that she could smell as she approached the hut. 

“Where is everyone? It’s quiet around here.”

“Miroku and the children left at dawn this morning to the shrine of his Master Mushin. Miroku said it was time for the children to learn about where he was raised as a boy.”

Reaching for the cup the elder woman was offering the demon slayer, she bows her head in appreciation to the older woman for her hospitality, taking the cup into both of her hands.

“They all should return home by nightfall.”

Kagome also bows her head in thanks towards Kaede as she fills her cup with piping hot liquid. Once she has finished pouring the tea, Kagome brings the cup up towards her lips to sip very cautiously.

“Hmm… Inuyasha should be at home fixing the roof of our hut, we had a minor incident from these crazy winds last night, but it’s nothing that Inuyasha cannot handle. In fact, he should be done soon.”

Sipping delicately so as not to get burned by the hot tea, Sango decided to inquire about Rin’s time away from Edo.

“So Rin, where did you venture off to this time?”

Sango’s questioning pulls Rin from her deep concentration on the food that was currently simmering in the pot in front of the hungry woman.

“Oh! Uh.. I traveled into the Eastern territory to a unique and wonderful village next to the ocean, to see a demoness who has the gift of healing anyone. She grows special herbs that could help Lady Kaede’s condition and the other villagers as well. She gave me instructions on how to make many cures with these plants I returned with, and with this knowledge, I plan on helping as many in need as I am able to.”

The three older women felt proud of Rin, as they each felt fortunate to have watched her grow into this elegantly magnanimous woman that she has become. When first arriving in the village as a child, she was shy towards anyone outside of those not associated with Lord Sesshomaru, but slowly through the years she began to open up while assisting Kaede as an apprentice. 

By the time Rin reached her fourteenth year, she was now very familiar with her life living with Kaede in Edo, but was suddenly visited by a strange man who claimed to be from another village, requesting for her to become his wife. Rin knew if she was to be married to this man, then she would never see her beautiful beloved demon Lord again, and if that happened to her, she would just die; a life without Sesshomaru in it was the one thing that caused her to become emotional. Lady Kaede insisted that Rin begin to open herself up about the possibility of becoming a wife and mother, that she has reached the appropriate age to begin a courtship. The old woman explained she wanted nothing more than for Rin to be taken care of and protected by a husband, before she saw her end.

Upon those words spoken, Rin’s eyes flooded with tears that she was unable to control from forming. She abruptly picked herself up from her sitting position, running from the hut towards the entrance of the forest as fast as she was able to run. With her eyes covered by her hands, Rin runs right past Inuyasha and Kagome who were on their way to visit Kaede, leaving them confused by her unusually emotionally distressed state.

“Rin…??”

The couple questioned simultaneously.

“Rin!! Child, please come back!”

Lady Kaede stood outside the hut, upset with how troubled Rin became.

“Kaede, what’s wrong with Rin? Why did she run off the way she did?”

Kagome questioned. At that same moment, a man who appeared no different than any other villager, stepped out of Kaede’s hut. Inuyasha glared at the man, unnoticed by the two Priestesses. 

_ Who is he? I don’t trust him. _

“High Priestess… I do hope she will change her mind about my proposal, she is an extremely beautiful woman. I must leave for my own village now, but I shall return in seven days to see if her feelings have changed about accepting my offer. Thank you once again for your kindness and generosity.”

The man then bows his head towards Kaede, walking off in the direction of the rice fields. Kaede nods her head in reciprocation, but returns her attention towards the direction Rin ran off to.

“Kaede, who is that man?”

“He claimed to be from a village north of here, Kagome.”

“What does he want from here? And why was Rin so upset?”

Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this stranger from the north. He wasn’t sure what it was he did not like about the man, but his instincts told him to keep a watch on him.

“He came here to ask Rin to be his wife.”

The couple both looked at one another with their jaws open wide, then at the old Priestess, shocked.

“Did she know him? Why did he say that made her so upset?”

“No, she does not know him, Inuyasha. It is also uncertain as to what triggered her to run off so suddenly.”

_ I need to go after Rin, I have a bad feeling. _


End file.
